


Aghast (Walking Together)

by SpyderzW3b



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Car Accidents, Conspiracy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Character Injury, Needles, Poisoning, Religion, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderzW3b/pseuds/SpyderzW3b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please watch tags as they will be added to as story progress:</p><p>Set around TAJ Season 3 - The Johnson Brothers take a turn for a worse as they suffer in a terrible accident leaving them injured, cold and in the dark. </p><p>Picking up the pieces and lost fragments, together can they piece together what's happened and move forward side by side? Will their bonds, weak and fragile from events ever be healed? Or will this drive them further apart.</p><p>Inspired by Elenhin's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/992987/chapters/1962287"> I Knew You Would Rescue Me</a><br/>and Aramirandme81's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/924486/chapters/1796682">The Fool On The Hill</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two little boys had two little toys

**Author's Note:**

> So-! First fic ever on here-! Super nervous but I hope you like it! 
> 
> I don't only The Almighty Johnsons including the characters referenced in her. If characters are mentioned in this but are not part of the series then they're my own creation inspired by TAJ. 
> 
> There's been a little confusion of when this is set - I would comfortably say around Season 3 Episode 8. 
> 
> Therefore, Ty and Anders have confronted Colin, suggestively Hodr is back - but Dawn is still not completely aware of all the God business going on in the Johnson family. 
> 
> Hope this helps and Enjoy! :D

Axl groaned, scrunching up his face. God how much did he drink last night? His body was still tingling, numb from the alcohol he was sure. Groaning again as he craned his neck, too tired to question why his bed was stiff as hell - it felt like he was sitting up against the headboard? Probably passed out like that. He grumbled, twisting his body a little he leant to his left in attempt to find the soft duvet and mattress.

It was the first night in what seemed like forever, where the Johnson brothers could gather without: the end of the world, crazing in their hunt to find Frigg, or any other God business that interrupted their lives apparent on the agenda. No, they met for their family, for each other, much like the Bergerbar in fact. Big brother Mike had taken it upon himself of the 'driver' role; not drinking to keep a watchful eye on each of his brothers, fit at the end of the night to take them home. Funnily enough Anders and Ty didn't drink that much either. It was only Axl who had lost track of the beer and shots he'd downed: trying to drown out all embarrassment as the brothers reminisced over baby Axl. He sighed in relief as he rested his head which oddly - although greatly appreciated, gave a cool touch nursing his growing headache, no doubt from the hangover.

_"Over here!"_

_"Call an ambula…"_

Axl could hear voices, mumbles ahead or outside, most likely the neighbours partying late. Too tired to respond he breathed a deep sigh relaxing his frowning face. The cold against his head did null away the tension on his brow, soothingly. He quickly frowned though as he questioned its cool touch. Was Ty sleeping next to him? He smirked, not surprised if they all crashed at one of their homes; too tired to make their own ways home, or simply not wanting the night to end. He pried open his eyes, a little shocked at how difficult the typically effortless task seemed to be. He blinked slowly, eyes blurry but confirming two things.

He was not in his bed.  
He was not in his room.

With a little adrenaline now running through his veins in this confusion, he started to see several shapes: outlining in front of him, contrasting against a grey, blue tinted light as the moonlight struggled to shine through a cracked pane of glass. The crack looked more like a spider’s web - focused on a singular point before spreading across the surface.

Axl quickly shut his eyes, wincing as a blinding light suddenly shone in them. The light dazed him but rapidly seemed to travel from his left to his right - or of some variation. It seemed jumbled, as if searching for something. All he knew is that it hurt - fuck everything hurt. 

His eyes slowly started to adjust. The light still shining in became distorted on the cracked glass and other surfaces, what was it a window? The concentrated light flickered, brushing against his face before shining down and fading for a second; either that or Axl had closed his eyes again. He was too tired to tell, but conscious enough to realise he was far from comfy. _Go figure,_ his eyes did close. He struggled to open his heavy lids again as he decided to get a better look around, shifting himself a little. He gasped as his left arm screamed at him to stop moving. Glancing down to see… well, he couldn't see it? An irregular object had blocked his view on it, all he could see was his upper arm sinking awkwardly into this metallic looking mass - whatever the fuck it was, and it hurt as he squirmed. Was it wedged? Axl leaned forward, trying to slack the tension when he was stopped by a black material strapped across his chest. A seatbelt securing him in his seat. The blinding light returned. 

_Oh God._

 _"Hello!? Ca… ear me?!"_ Blood rushing to his ears he couldn't make out all the words being said. 

_No, no…. no fuck…. Holy shit…This can't be happening-!_

_"Crap-! How do we reach 'em!?"_ The voices mumbled again.

Axl started to squirm. "F-fuck! Mikkel? Ty? Anders?! Gah-!" They had never made it home, they were- th-they were…"Shit!"

"If you've got enough strength to swear then hold your tongue and calm down..." Axl freezes, his breath hitching as he listened to the strained, harsh and signature cold voice before it started to cough violently, "P-panicking isn't going to get us anywhere…" 

"T-Ty..?" 

"Yep." His brother smirked in a croaky voice, but still humorous enough to emphasise the 'p' in his response in deep gasps, "You okay?" 

Axl let out a shaky laugh, he thought he was joking. "I think. I can't feel my left arm." speaking off it, he tried to clench it, tried to grip something but he only confirmed that he had no feeling at all - the only feeling was a numbing tingling sensation, but that felt like a while back. Now, there was nothing? Ty breaks out into a rasping coughing fit, he watched his brother's frame lurch back and forth before his body gave into the gravity pull on him, nearly toppling him out of the seat. The front of the vehicle was slightly lowered drawing everything forwards. Axl saw the light again. Its source was behind them, though on occasion it would catch a reflective surface, mirror, window, whatever made it into his line of sight. The light (which had to be from a torch) swung back and forth showing a little more of Ty, bloodied and bruised. His chest was rising and falling sharply, exaggerating the wheezing from Ty's appeared wrecked body. Axl swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "What 'bout you?" 

"Hmph, still breathing…" Axl didn't know how to respond to that - such a simple process never sounded so painful, so strained. Axl's eyes started to feel heavier, conflicting with how light headed he was - he almost felt like he was floating. Ty caught onto this pretty quickly. 

"Axl-!" He called sharply

"Just…. two minutes. I just wanna sleep-" 

"Don't even think about it. If you've a concussion and fall asleep… you may not wake up again- Then its lights out for us too." Ty snarled suddenly before coughing again "Dammit," he winced through strain breaths as he choked again.

Ty's words stung, though he couldn't be more correct. Axl remembered watching shit like this on TV - if people after hitting their head (which he was sure he'd done more than once) fell asleep before a certain period, then they could be induced in a coma or worse kick the bucket - Not the best solution with three brothers necks on the line with him. In his weak state there was a brief thought to Anders and Mike, but quickly Axl's eyes were rolling shut before he knew it. He tried desperately to open them, he had to find his brothers-!

Ty sighed relieved as he saw flashes of different coloured lights in front of him, printed on the trees. The emergency services arrived to the scene racing out of their vehicles.

"It's alright Axl, just a little longer… we'll… Axl?" Ty asked the silence: when it smiled back at him he cursed. Grunting as his body yelled at him not to move Ty forced himself closer to his reach. "Axl come'on," he called on deaf ears as he stretched, not close enough. He was desperate to kick him, but concerned how that may do even more damage. Ty reached again wincing as his body stretched. "Damn, Axl-! Don't leave me here bro-" he cursed as his reach brushed his younger brother's shoulder. He tried again, clutching his jumper tightly on his shoulder and shook him; gently at first but then harder as he refused to respond. "Come'on buddy stay with me. Axl- Hey?" He called to him starting to slap his face to get a response. Axl's eyes fluttered open, "That's it, good lad." Ty continued to encourage. "Gimme you're hand, listen we're gonna get out of this don't you worry." 

_"Hello!? Can anyone hear me?"_

"Yeah here-!" Ty shouted over his shoulder as best his throat could yell. 

Axl could feel himself drifting in an out of consciousness; he focused on Ty's hand firmly on his shoulder. Sometimes it gripped, sometimes it shook, and sometimes it reached further to his back running soothing circles. "W-where's Mike..?" he asked no one, unable to hear Ty's discussion with the man and his fucking torch. "A-anders…" Axl murmured getting dizzy. "Ty-" 

"You've gotta stay with it bro!" 

_"We're gonna get the lights on so we can see how to get you guys out, then the paramedics can get to yu's"_ The man called. Ty resisted a nod fearing the small movement may damage his numb body, so he smiled in response (though by the look on the man's face it could probably have been misunderstood as a grimace). Soon he and his torch were out of sight. 

"Axl, Axl look at me mate." Ty called to him again encouragingly. "That's it, good job buddy, now, they're going to turn some lights on, its going to be bright but I want you to keep your eyes on me okay?" Axl was confused, but simply stared at Ty as he instructed, no sooner the flood lights came on. "Axl keep your eyes on me, come on." But curiosity got the better of him.

 _Oh God no._ Axl refused to believe it but he recognised the shapes in front of him as the view of a crumpled interior of the car.

"Axl don't-!" Ty called but his baby brother couldn't remove his eyes off the site. Axl's breaths hitched, heart beating faster as his eyes started to focus. Around the centremost point of the spiderweb crack on the windscreen, the light shining through showed a coloured coat of crimson, staining the glass. Lying still next to it a leather jacket was stretched tight on hunched shoulders sprawled over the steering will with hands resting on the dashboard.

"F-fuck-!" he couldn't help but exclaim at the sight. "Mi-Mikkel!" his voice was hoarse, sounding almost foreign to him. This can't be happening-! Tears started to form in his eyes. "Mike-!" Axl called, begged for him again to which Ty could only clench his teeth, holding back his tears. He needed to be strong for Axl but - at the sound of his baby brothers cry he couldn't, he didn't have the strength to. 

_"Help is coming… hold on!"_

In the bright floodlights on the trees Ty could see several large shadows growing smaller as they travelled towards the car. Ty began to run circles over his brother's back unconsciously, just as he did when they were younger; whilst Anders was searching for a good story to read Axl and Mike was barricading the door to stop Dad's rage entering their room. Ty would have Axl on his lap and do as Mum showed him, slowly to rise and a quick fall in the continuous circular motion. 

The second scream Ty assumed he'd seen Anders. There, draped awkwardly onto the right (like an abandoned soft doll) Anders was thrown out of his seat. His body was lurched forward next to the gear stick and controls of the car. His arms had trailed at restricted angles, one next to Mike and the other behind him.

"G-get up guys- c-come on-" Axl begged. "Fuck. P-please… wake up." he choked, breathing only to the back of his throat and not his full lungs. The car was surrounded by men and women. Some in brown coats and helmets, some in green. They worked together in each of the windows to reach the four brothers. 

"It's going to be okay Axl…" Ty called softly as Axl bawled harder, in all honesty the only reason he still persisted was to support himself.

"Please help them-!" he begged the services around them, watching as they clamped off the front windscreen, several flakes of glass falling into Mike's hair that were quickly brushed away. "Please…" he urged. 

The commotion and bustle continued around them, Ty answering as many questions as he could whilst trying to calm Axl who couldn't take his eyes off his elder brothers. He'd seen them all as heroes' as a child. Heroes that keep the monsters and bad men and all worries away; protecting their family - now they looked like old toy soldiers, beaten and worn and tossed to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing ;)
> 
> Just a quick shout out to the lovely [Elenhin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin) and [ Aramirandme81](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81) for being incredible, supportive and very welcoming to me ^^
> 
> Hope you liked it I've left it as an incomplete because I don't know if I should continue this... what do you think?


	2. Ashes, Ashes. We all fall down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, bloodloss, hangover, pain, concussion. Whatever it was Axl seemed to be slipping in and out of two realities: One cold and scared in the dark of Mike's wrecked car, the other in back in the restaurant they were at no more than an hour ago.

They were meeting for each other.

There had not been a success, neither failure.  
There was no call for a celebration.  
There wasn't even an issue or serious matter at hand that needed discussing.

It didn't require a Nordic title: a _Thing_ , a _Bergerbar_ : it simply was not required. This was for family.

The Johnson brothers were led in high spirits to their seats when they arrived in the restaurant. A welcoming joined sofa rounded the small central table: the collection tucked away snuggly in the far corner. The space was cosy, in fact the seats had a border at their backs reaching to the ceiling, almost giving the brothers their own room. They drank well and ate like Gods, till their stomachs could take no more; and so settled for their final drinks. Despite this and being a smaller company they certainly made a lot of noise, mainly laughter. Axl didn't remember seeing them laugh so hard with each other, and for once not at each other. He recalled a similar sight from a picture he'd found whilst searching for booze at Ander's apartment - right before the psycho bitches showed up.

It rested in a simple wooden box, which from anyone with a decent initiative (or at least common sense), would have clearly guessed that no alcohol was inside: But again, curiosity got the better of the young God. He placed it carefully on the work surface and slid off its lid revealing several random items inside. 

Though they were of an odd variety together, when studied individually there was something unusual about them still. Enough so that if these items were not hidden within this box and instead, sprawled over the place (not that Anders would ever sink to that level of disorganisation): when coming across one of these items, you'd stop and wonder what they meant. Their history and past, curious indeed.

The items consisted of a beautiful, thin feather - its end scraped and dyed to be used as a quill or something similar, a rusted pocket watch, a smooth, odd shaped pebble, a small black tube with a grey lid securing both ends - rather a lot like an old film canister, a necklace with a thin cloth string: and buried beneath this unusual crap were several polaroid photos. The colours had faded to white a little, but Axl could make out those ridiculous golden curls anywhere. Anders, Ty and Mike were all pictured, both Anders and Ty competing for the silliest face whilst Mike was laughing behind them, resting Ty on his knee.

Mike had the same face of slight embarrassment but laughing along with his brothers as the waitress, for the third time that night, requested they'd keep the noise down. Mike apologised giving Anders the prime opportunity to check out the woman's beautiful body: graceful, smooth and elegant… and that was only her legs. Her ass- Anders winced as Axl knocked him on the back of his head, cutting off his thoughts. Ty just rolled his eyes seeming Anders smug face, sniggering with Axl as their little 'debate' continued.

"Is it really so much to ask?" Anders scoffed hands gesturing as he spoke in a little suggesting shrug.

"Yes!" Mike nodded with eyes wide humorously, Ty smiled as he leant forward twisting his glass of water in his finger tips against the table. Anders was - very badly trying to convince Mike to let out his bar and not totally destroy it. Axl in the meantime was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest: laughing along with a worried grin on his face, knowing fully that it was, well…too late to undo his work (or as Mikkel thought of it - his mess).

"But Mikkel! You're a man of business-"

"Exactly - which you bastards exploited!" He laughed "Ah! That reminds me I paid the last meal, looks like it's your turn boys." He grinned at Axl writhing in his seat like a dog slipping on a polished floor. The idea of parting with what little money he had always churned his stomach.

"Like I could pay for this on the wages I get from you," he groaned and sighed, tilting his head back over the end of his chair - a sharp pain ran throughout his body.

 _"Axl? Can you hear me?"_ A man encouraged from somewhere? Axl wanted to move his head but his neck suddenly ached fiercely. He watched the fan above their table start to spin...slower? _Something's not right._ Axl was sure of it, but his brothers just laughed. It seemed Mike made a comment of how lazy Axl was or something, claiming if he worked more hours he'd be in a better position. Having said that, there was only so much of Axl's mess Mike could manage.

"Ah! I have the solution to that-!" Anders grinned as all his brothers looked to him. Fuck he loved to be centre of attention. Around the table, Anders was on the end of the seat to the left of Axl, Mike opposite Anders in the other isle seat and Ty next to Axl on his right. 

This seating arrangement reminded him of something in the back of his mind, as he focused on it though he could feel his once warming food and drink start to sour in his stomach. Axl (attention caught as well) started to look towards Anders when he could've sworn he felt a brush on his left cheek. He hesitated, a little spooked but convinced himself it was the alcohol finally kicking off. 

Anders pulled out his wallet all too smoothly and plucked out a credit card rather eagerly. A shit-eating grin plastered his face screaming _'Whatever you've got I've got something ten times better!'_ in a childish mocking manor. "Here you are, brother dear." He smiled, beckoning Axl closer before covering his hand over the back of the card, obscuring Mike and Ty's vision. When the brothers weren't at each others throats they often took great pleasure in annoying each other, all in good humour of course. 

Mike, being the oldest, always wanted to know what his brothers were up to. Not so he could spy on them, but just to keep a watchful eye and help where he can; or as Anders would often say:

_'Mike you should treat your nose with respect, seems to get bigger and bigger with everyone's business its stuck in'_

-which ended up as Mike's nick name of _'Pinocchio'_ or sometimes _'Real Boy'_.

The thing that irritated Mike most was that Anders was never one for being subtle, in fact at times like this he just seemed to be taking the piss, rubbing it in Mike's face, "You can use that." Anders nodded to the card now in Axl's hands before smiling and winking at Mike, who just shook his head sipping his water.

"Such a child," Mike murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Ander's loved this. "You look a little wooden you feeling okay?" Mike rolled his eyes two which led Anders to stick out his tongue. Ty laughed at the two of them, they were as bad as each other.

Axl squinted at the card, in the last few moments his body had started to ache: his left arm most of all but his ankle as well now.

"Hmm. I knew you were her fucking favourite," Anders continued "-its your birthday for the pin number." he laughed as he flipped his wallet shut and comfortably placed it back in his suit jacket.

"Agnetha? How did you get that?" Ty's mouth was amazed but eyes were disapproving which Anders only smirked by the mixed emotions.

"Oh, a little skill here and there." he licked his lips quickly, sitting back a little, "After nut job over here blew off our share I thought I'd grab what I could off the stock they didn't know she kept." Content with himself Anders took another sip of coffee as Mike shook his head again, not in the least surprised.

"So, they have no idea she's dead? How does that work Anders?" Mike was confused to which Anders cocked up an eyebrow, coffee pressed to his lips. Mike continued "The will is currently-" 

"Where's the death certificate Mike? Last time I check there isn't a cause of death for being a tree and incinerated, though forest fire could cover it." He laughed as he took a swig of coffee "Seems a better way to go than being a risk of turning into toilet paper. Well, at least she'd clean up people's shit." All three of them started to laugh together, but Axl was confused - he felt somehow like he knew what people were going to say next? Had they had this conversation before? 

\--------

When the screaming stopped Ty feared the worst. "Axl-!" He yelled after him trying to reach his arm out for him again but he couldn't lift it. "Fuck Axl!" He yelled again, wincing as he tried to shuffle towards his brother.

"It's alright, I think he's just fainted." A woman assessing him quickly comforted Ty.

"R-right-." It was possible, seeing Mike and Anders like that - _LIKE THIS_ he screamed at himself. _Don't you dare use the past tense on them! They're still here!_ he corrected himself. The medics weaved between the helmeted Fire Fighters: encouraging each of the brothers whilst analysing further damage, listing to more nurses behind them with a diagnostic for each.

"Broken Ribs"  
"Compound Facture"  
"Neck Trauma"  
"Punctured Lung"  
"Crushed Larynx"

The list just went on and on, too much information to take in Ty simply wept in silence. Some for specific brothers, some repeated amongst them, sharing the same injuries. This was bad. Even if they had Yggdrasil how were they supposed to contact Michele? And then, how keep a low profile from injuries this severe? 

"Axl? Can you hear me?" One of the team called to Axl on the left side. Ty had previously informed them on each of the patients names and their relation. When asked further questions on what he thought happened Ty could not hold back the tears any longer. A blanket was then gently placed over the right side of Ty's face, most likely to protect himself as the team prepped to remove the door, making sure no metal or glass would fly into his eyes. Ty's begging eyes rested on Axl. _'Come'on please,'_ he could only beg, his chest aching as every second it was harder to breathe. His heart skipped a little as he watched Axl stir a little, lowering his head and twisting to his left on his own. 

His eyes were open but seemed almost empty, like he wasn't completely there? The Paramedic at his side though quickly caught on, gently pressing fingers against the cheek facing him. "It's okay Axl, try not to move you're neck. You might have damaged it or another part of your spine." Ty watched as the man then pressed down Axl's neck, he could tell he was testing a pain response in which Axl didn't react. _'But that was a good thing right? Considering he could still move it-'_ Ty begged for some good news in this chaos.

There were now two more firefighters at Axl's side waiting for the attendants instruction. "Axl I'm now holding your hand can you squeeze it for me?" The lack of response was discouraging. 

"Okay, Axl we'll get this sorted just deep breaths…" the man encouraged again and Axl cried. He scrunched up his face in concentration as he was desperate for it to move. Again though, nothing happened. He tried again and again, willing his arm to move but it wouldn't respond. Gasping Axl relaxed his face, hissing through his teeth as he panted heavily. "That's it deep breaths," the man encouraged again before instructing the Firemen around him.

"We're going to need to separate it from the outside but carefully, the arm could be broken bending it at another angle than just the elbow. Go carefully…" 

Ty saw Axl look from his arms to his brothers in front. "They're strong Axl, they'll pull through." Ty nodded to Axl it didn't seem to register as Ty began to cough again. He gasped for breath that never came as he started to wheeze. The blanket was pulled off his face as he sat his back against the seat, forcing himself to take deep breaths. The coughing didn't stop. 

\--------

Axl was scared. He looked to the floor where the credit card had fallen out of his hand. It was as if something had cut off all response to his arm. The rest of his body starting to feel the same way. Looking at his brothers again still laughing at another joke nothing seemed to be wrong.

Ty suddenly arched his shoulders leaning on the table before coughing violently, gasping for air in-between. He wheezed, his breaths becoming sharper and longer as he suddenly leaned up and back into his seat in the restaurant. 

"Ty?" the words were only murmured on a small breath from Axl as he helplessly watched his brother. He'd meant to shout his name, he'd meant to call for help from his brothers and the bar maid but only that foreign breath escaped his lips. He wanted to shuffle next to Ty, take him in his arms and hold him steady, but he couldn't. _What the fuck's happening?_

"Oh, having said that Axl, be a little discrete with it. Ya' know - don't start buying Plasma TVs and shit, no matter what that squirrel of a flatmate suggests okay?" Axl looked back to Anders whom was still smiling at him, as if nothing were the matter.

"So how long have you had it?" Mike was the same - could they not hear Ty?! Axl looked back to his brother, now an oxygen mask pressed over his face which came out of nowhere. Distressingly, despite how hard and heavy Ty's breaths sounded there was very little condensation with each breath against the clear plastic mask.

Axl cried out suddenly as his arm burned, hearing it crack, feeling it being pulled -

\--------

"Hold on you're nearly out-!" 

"I'm going to need some gas for the pain here, it looks like a compound fracture." 

\--------

Axl desperately wanted to grab his arm, seeing blood starting to soak into the material and quickly, but his body couldn't move. 

"Come'on Ty!" Axl could hear Anders snigger, he turned his head sharply to his brother in front of him. "Consider it a small investment for her bloodline, a.k.a. us!" he beamed circling his finger pointing to them all before finishing his coffee and putting it to rest on the table. Ty made no sound. It was like he had missed his line or something as they were rehearsing a play, an improvised silence in its place. Eyes on him, Axl saw the same mask secured on his face watching as his eyes started to roll, twitching randomly as if to catch himself falling asleep. However, fearfully Mike was resting on the table. His head uncomfortably pressed into it with his arms on either side of his head and a rather unforgiving wound on the top, soaking his hair in blood.

Then he remembered. The car crash. It was like someone had picked him up from the crash site, and twisted him at a right angle so he could sit at the table appropriately. The four brothers facing each other in there last moments, reliving their last supper. Axl shook his head a little too fiercely.

They'd fucking crashed and this - _was it madness? Was it shock?_ He wracked his brain as best as he could before feeling a mask make his way to his face. The first thing he noticed was the taste, something was off about it - drugged perhaps? It had to be, he felt his eyes getting heavier, but it never sent him to sleep, in fact, it seemed to trigger something inside him. A power stirred within him refusing him to sleep. 

Axl blinked slowly gazing at Mike and Ty again who both now were being fitted with neck braces, not moving from their positions. "Anyway," Anders continued as he started to brush down his suite jacket. Axl's eyes widened. He remembered seeing Anders in the car - the way his body was beaten as it'd slammed against the different walls of the car. His seatbelt handn't held him in the force of the crash and so he was thrown out of his seat. Axl shook his head mentally. He couldn't watch this. _Wake up wake up!_

But, the show must go on.

Two brothers had fallen, and one was making up for audience display, leaving Anders to take the final bow, the final fall. Axl begged, seeing those grey eyes, he prayed, begged Odin to save him from this turning nightmare. Anders straightened the cuffs on his jacket. "I didn't know you were one to s-side" he started to slur.

_Don't-! Wake up Axl-!_

But he couldn't, he didn't know how- "On-e to s-ides withm…." Anders continued. _Oh God no,_ when the crash happened he must have been knocked out pretty quickly, at least he hoped so. The way Anders was still talking didn't give him much encouragement. Axl didn't understand what was happening, whether this place was a memory or sheer madness as each of his brothers started to fall around him. 

"with… the -Gods-es-ss," Axl looked back to Anders, if he had the strength his eyes would have widened. As the Poet spoke blood started to trickle out of his mouth. He slouched lazily in his seat, stuttering as he tried to talk but only letting more blood fall. His pupils were large, skin paling as more blood started to seep down the right side of his face, over the ridge of his nose.

Axl screamed.

\--------

Axl's eyes widened before suddenly wincing his eye's shut. The roof of the car had gone, letting all the bright flood light glow shine around them. Axl couldn't focus his eyes rolling all over the place as he continued to breathe the drugged gas. 

"...2, 3, Lift-!"

Axl felt being dragged off the seat, straight onto a stretcher. He couldn't move his head, it felt like it was in a brace whilst his arm was just numb, with probably thanks to the drug. His eyes were fixed on the sky. No stars shone back. No one watching over them tonight. 

The paramedics and firefighters continued away from the wreckage, turning perpendicular to the slope and carefully sidestepping into the commotion of the cars, ambulances, trucks. Adding to the sound and commotion the air ambulance taking off an flying into the distance, it's patient already on board.

Keeping their distance but further away from the commotion a police car parked either side on the road, far enough to warn cars to turn away, but close enough to see each of the remaining brothers lifted into different Ambulances. The officer watched the Helicopter take its leave, it must be heading to Aukland. Is that where they were all going? 

The officer had not been the first on scene, giving him this later task of watching for other cars, but he couldn't take his eyes off the sight. He sighed a deep sigh before pulling out a thick brown envelope. He opened it, tilting it to the side ready to catch the contents. A simple phone fell out. Unlocking it he saw the only contact stored on the phone, and dialled it pressing it to his ear.

 **"Gideon."** The voice on the end answered him, it seemed he was expecting the call.

"You said there was only one, why target all four of them?" 

**"Were there casualties?"**

"No,"

**"No matter. We have our main objective at hand."**

"And that is?" 

**"They do as they please flying around, making a mess as they go, desecrating the world contaminating it."**

"So they're all demons then?"

 **"Irrelevant."** Gideon struggled to hold back an angry sigh. He'd never signed up for this. **"They are close to that demon, by clipping all their wings we'll be protecting them as well. God is pleased with your work Gideon."** The phone hung up. 

Gideon watched from his car as the three other brothers were taken into the ambulances, as they pulled away to their destination in the mad race of life Gideon stepped out of his car. Time to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So continue I shall! Just wanted to say a massive thanks to those who haven commented or left a Kudo and those as well that too time to read! ^^
> 
> For those interested, this was the original chapter 1 piece, but I scrapped it a bit earlier as it seemed too jumpy for a first chapter, treat 'Two Little Boys….' as a prologue if you like or this as an extension whatever ahah XD 
> 
> Anyway hope you like it.


	3. Secrets in Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some description of physical damage as well as referencing to underage smoking and season 3 spoilers

Six year old Axl stuck his arms out to the side as he ran towards him screaming his name “Ty-!” He cheered as his short arms wrapped around his elder brother. Despite all the running around he did that day he still had more than enough to greet his brother. He'd have enough energy any day.

Ty, nearly falling over at the force despite the still massive height difference. “Hey Buddy-!” He smiled as he bent down to his level, if anything a little lower to help him do up his coat. “How was your first day?” Summer passing, and the day’s getting shorter for Autumn (and soon Winter) the cold did start to at their bodies.

“AWESOME-!” Axl beamed shutting his eyes and smiling that wide semi toothless grin.

Ty laughed with him, they’d arranged before school started again that Ty could pick up Axl at the end of each day, then Anders would meet them by the bus stop for them to travel home together. “Come ‘ere then buddy –“ Ty groaned as he pulled his bulk of a brother onto his back. “You can tell me all about it on the way home, maybe even stop for sweets.”

“The one with the stripy sign-?”

“Yeah if you like, our little treat yeah-?”

Axl beamed on Ty’s shoulders. They were a little late but Anders could only smile and wave as he saw them run to meet him. He packed his book back into his bag and helped Axl off Ty's back. Axl was surprised at how kind Ty was.

\--------

“Oi," Anders peered into their bedroom knocking twice on the open door to get Axl's attention "today’s the day.”

"For real?” Axl's jaw dropped a little as Anders nodded heading back downstairs. At 11 years old Axl was promised that Anders would teach him how to smoke and drink as he said _'in a safe environment'_. He followed Anders out of the Kitchen and round the side of the farm house, keeping close behind him. Into the shadow of the house Anders stopped hearing his brother jog up behind him.

“Dude shouldn't we be a bit more careful?"

"Please." In the dark Anders took a step closer, enough to see him rolling his eyes in the light "Mike is out banging Val- most likely. The only one we need to worry about would be Ty – and even then he’d give me a disapproving look, that is if he ever ventured out his room."

Axl grinned watching his elder brother, he pulled the cigarette packet out of his inner jacket pocket before pulling one out with his lips. Slipping the remaining in his pocket he pulled out the lighter, covering it over the end and gently sucking as he lit it. As he inhaled he leant back against the wall tilting his head back, eyes closed against the glare of the floodlight. The smoke, danced in the rays of the light as he slowly exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

His stance posture, even at 11 they drilled into the students head how uncool smoking was, but Axl couldn’t help but gaze in awe, wishing he was half as cool as his brother.

Anders inhaled again before snatching away the cigarette from his mouth, resting it near his hand rather than the tips of his fingers. "So," He started before exhaling, the smoke falling into his face as he spoke "You've got three types really. Each ranging in prices and what not. You got cigars which are fatter and higher quality– basically out of our price range. Then..." He raised his hand with the cigarette in gesturing to it "these bad boys which are straights. And then you get roll ups – cheap, but easy to fuck up.” He said with another drag. “You’re turn.” He said twisting it in his fingers stylishly and holding it for Axl.

“Now you want to press you lips together over it, you don’t wanna stick it in your mouth cause you’ll wet the filter. Now don't suck, just gently inhale-“

Axl cut off Anders in a fit of coughing, he quickly removed it from his mouth almost dropping it as he doubled over catching his breath.

“You’re alright just take it easy. That was sucking, easy to mix up...” Anders explained as Axl stood up again.

“I think I’m gonna be sick-“

“Yeah don’t worry, I was too – that’s why we’re doing this now yeah-?” Anders gently patted his back as Axl coughed again – he was surprised at how patient he was.

\--------

“Axl-? You awake?” Mike calls into his room softly, the lights are off and no music can be heard throughout the house anymore – all in all a successful 19th with the birthday boy collapsed in bed, or marginally. Axl had sprawled onto the bed in fact it looked like he’d jumped and only just landed on target before passing out. In his drunken state though he feigned sleep planning to scare Mike in a prank-ish fashion.

Mike indeed stepped in – Axl was ready, closing his eyes struggling to hold his inner giggles as he crept closer. His efforts though stopped as he felt something drape across his body. A blanket, slowly crept his way up his body and over his shoulders.

“Sleep tight,” in his voice Axl could picture his elder brother smile softly as he tucked him in. Either that or was sympathetic for his hangover the next morning. No, this was caring. Axl was surprised at how protective he was.

\--------

Michele quickly parked her car outside the hospital, reached into her bag for her phone and redialing the number before pressing it to her ear. It didn’t ring.

**_“Good’day, Mike Johnson here,”_ **

A groan escaped her lips as she leant back into the headrest of her car, she waited for the voicemail to finish.

**_“erm– Seem to be a bit busy at the mo’ but leave a message and I’ll get back to you –Tah”_ **

“Hey it’s me… but you already knew that,” she couldn’t help the sarcasm in her voice seep in, “Didn’t make it home last night? Just…” She questioned the words, hesitant. What was she worried about? The boys? They probably had a few to many drinks, they’d be fine. “Just give me a call when you can. I love you.” She snatched up the phone quickly, pressing to her lips in thought. _What if something had happened?_ – not dwelling on the idea she quickly gathered her stuff and headed for the staff lockers.

Same old day, just no Mike to kiss awake in the morning. Dumping her stuff in her locker she headed to make her coffee, glancing at the board at the latest attended, funnily with a lot more squiggled _'Doctor's Handwriting"_ in place – seemed busy last night.

The symbols at the start represented different preparations needed, the _'+'_ or _'C'_ stated what mode of transport they’d arrive, Ambulance or Helicopter. The number of stars representing how critical their reported injuries were. The _'!'_ if surgery was required. Seeing the chart she was glad she skipped breakfast this morning. The final symbol though _O_ for conscious _X_...Comatose.

Her eyes glanced names, there, bundled together -Michele almost laughed when she saw the new attendee’s, four males with the surname Johnson admitted at within five minutes of each other? It was like a bad joke waiting for the punchline. One that never came.

Looking at it longer she she saw:

 **\+ *** ! O T. Johnson 23:54 StateHighway1 - Crash  
** **C *** ! X M. Johnson 23:51 SH1 – “ _____ ”**  
 **\+ *** ! X A. Johnson 23:53 SH1 – “ _____ ”**  
 **\+ *** ! O A. Johnson 23:55 SH1 – “ _____ ”**  


Her eyes quickly scanned again. That was the 'calls out' list. The hospitals would receive confirmations asking if beds were available so the Ambulances knew where they going after collecting the patients. If they were on that list they were on their way here. Michele quickly lost her concern about the routine checkups she'd arranged today, so what if they were running late.

Without delay Michele walked to the next board. There, admitted patients – where they’d been checked in after treatment or kept in a ward after the initial emergency – “Axl..” she read aloud. He’d been the first out and in the ward though still not released.

The names where split apart. “-Ty.” Out next, in the same ward as Axl – that was rare. Anders was, it appeared not even out of critical care. She glanced at the critical patients and lo there was his name, still no sign of Mike though.

“Come on Mike where are you..” She murmured under her breath. She made it to the end of the list, he wasn’t there. It felt like a punch to the stomach. “Axl, Ty, Anders….” She read out again as she scanned the list. No Mikkel – no Michael, Mikael – miss spellings that Mike always hated. Michele quickly headed over to the computers, not bothering to sign in she jumped on an open sourced one pulling up the records.

There:

  
**C *** ! X M. Johnson 23:51 SH1 – Car Crash – Arrived _Cr!_ 00:25 – D. 01:43 – _St. Mary’s Guard_**

Michelle stared at it. Begging it to change. Willing it that this was a nightmare. No, not Mike. He wouldn’t – couldn’t! She shook her head forcing the tears back in her eyes. It had to be a mistake, fuck they were always messing up the records.

She nodded, she’d find out. In denial she pushed the option of Mikkel having died out of her head, distracting herself she decided to check on the other Johnsons. Fatal accidents were possible but not common, so why it was true in this scenario, why it was possible she dared not consider. Forcing herself away from the records she began searching the wards. C18 and FB2, and 3. Both of which were upstairs away from the chaos of the ground floor.

Critical wards were on their own floor, unauthorized to passersby: keeping it as bug free as possible – at least reducing one source of bacteria.

There was still a regular corridor, but rather than wall, thick glassed panned across, blocking all entrance and access to the patients inside: leaving friends and family waiting without word, sound or recognition. Just the painful buzz of the outside world with silence from their loved.

And there she stood. The loyal assistant waiting, watching through the glass. As Michele walked up to her, the blonde hair didn’t stir, it didn’t turn to Michele, just jumped when there was a touch on her shoulder.

“Dawn-?” Michele gently called resting a hand on the shoulder closest to her. Her eyes were puffy and red, smudging the quickly applied makeup. No words were said at first, Michele just gently rubbed her back encouragingly as she continued to watch Anders.

There were too many to count tubes and readers attached to Anders upper body, including his bare chest. It was difficult to make out in the reflective glass but that didn’t stop Michele running her own diagnostic. Respiratory system in his throat – possible broken larynx, certainly the main method of taking oxygen was damage, heart rate and brain wave reader – detecting awakening from a coma, stitching along the lower rib cage on his left side. The list went on in Michele’s head, she gently squeezed on Dawn’s arm, showing her support as Dawn whipped her silent tears.

“He’s ruptured his spleen…” exhausted, Dawn couldn't take her eyes of him, “He looks so…” Dawn trailed, pausing at the words. Traditionally 'peaceful' would have been appropriate, but looking on Anders again: he could have been mistaken for a corpse, if it weren't for the machine's repetitive rise and fall monitoring his heartbeat -a slightly erratic one at that.

“I’m not even allowed at his side.”

Michele shook her head “No one would be. With a damaged spleen there’s a lot more risk-“ She stopped herself. If Dawn was here then she would have heard this all already. Speaking of which why was she even here? Sure she was Anders assistant but a proxy?

“Do I sit with the man I love or my the man which I am Guardian for.” Dawn asked no one, still looking at the man in front of her. So she was his proxy.

“Sorry?” Michele was a bit shocked at the question when it finally settled “Surely that’s a no brainer-?” Of course being Sjöfn she new about love, although it could be argued that her seduction was more trick than heartwarming to begin with, was it really that different?

“I can’t let Anders wake up to no one though.” Dawn lowered her eyes to the remains of tissue in her hands, twisting the ends unable to keep them still. She was scared.

Michele sighed. “Dawn.” She looked to her, hoping to capture her eyes but they were still focused on the fidgeting action in her fingers. “If you want my honest opinion – I’ve seen the records…” Her mind flashed to the board again. The symbols. Looking back to Anders the light only showed her reflection. Funny how two overlapping lines made so much difference. “Ty’s chances of waking up are around 99%. Anders…” She drifted, was it really her place to say.

“Don’t-“ Dawn shook her head pressing her lips together, Michele could feel her stare on her. “Don’t you dare leave me in the dark now, not after saying that.”

Michele sighed, she’d really dug her grave now. “The chances he’ll wake up…?” Dawn pressed again.

“...23%.”

Dawn stepped out of Michele’s grip, softly pacing the room a little staggered if anything. “Why-?” Michele watched her, almost slumped as she saw Dawn being so brave, trying to be so strong. “Wh-y can we not be in the same room?”

“Not in his condition. He’s lost so much blood already, the broken ribs damaged his spleen, anything little like the bacteria on your hands to a small cough could kill him.” Michele informed, it was the least she could do even if Dawn knew the information already. “You’re mind or your heart Dawn, I can’t make the choice for you.” Michele lowered her head. Her words were cruel but it was the truth. She murmured an apology as she walked past swiftly to find the other brothers.

Hearing the cold woman she’d seen with Mike before leave allowed the flood gates to open. Dawn sunk into the chairs behind her as she brought her hands to her face. This wasn’t fair. Sure Anders irritated her, a lot in fact. And now with his regular disappearances, calls for coffee for her to leave after his brothers started back in his life made him more distant, tired – not the Anders she’d applied working for.

Before the other Johnsons' had been so intrusive there was an extra leap in his step: that smile was always tidy and business was a lot smoother. In fact it had come to a shock to her when she’d finished a pile of paperwork to how a medical guardian form ended on her desk. Studying it further she’d seen Anders’ beautifully neat writing filled in on most of the pages. His writing funnily enough was usually scruffy, but that was only because he’d rush on any other occasion, heck the chalkboard once lining the walls was a clear demonstration of that. But this documentation in front of her, clearly showed he had taken great thought into this.

“Medical Proxy?” Dawn read aloud finally after studying the form.

“Yes,” Anders simply answered no doubt from his desk. When she looked up she saw his little face curved around the wall. His eyes were focused on her, a hint of questioning in his face – almost as to think back, regretting the idea or method in which he’d gone about it.

“It’s just er- in case of…” He’d stumbled over his own words – which was saying a lot. Anders was never one for being hesitant, not in the 6 months she’d first worked for him at least. “It’s alright if you don’t want to si-“

“No, I’ll sign.” She smiled.

Anders had looked a little awe struck. “Great- That’s great. I really, really appreciate that-“ Anders nodded stepping from behind the wall resting his hands on his hips. “It’s, you know, just for emergencies. Obviously family would have been first contacted but- well, haven’t seem them in a while. Don’t think they’d be much bothered in fact.” He laughed off, distracting himself by straitening of his shirt cuffs, before changing his mind and rolling them up his arm again.

“No no, I’d be glad to.” Dawn nodded smiling again, reassuring her boss when he looked back to her. "Just don't drop dead tomorrow okay?" She laughed a little embarressed as he smiled at her still. It clearly meant a lot to him.

“Thanks Dawnsie-“ He eventually turned on his heel and headed back to his desk, “Any word from the Pet store?”

Dawn shook her head, back to work as always. She in fact had been honored to sign, heck, no one had asked this of her before. Filling in the boxes she continued her work answering Anders as she dated the form.

Things were so much better then, and although when Anders stepped in after what she gather was Axl’s 21st Birthday she noticed that extra leap in his step again, maybe his family back in his life was the boost he needed. Maybe.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to reality as her phone continued to buzz in her pocket. Phones weren’t supposed to be allowed in this area so she’d kept it on silent, not to disturb anyone. Unlocking it she saw the contact and the word _Wanker_ all but slipped into her head. Almost too quickly. She glanced back at Anders before gathering her bag and headed out the corridor. Forcing a small sigh of reassurance – remaining professional, she answered the phone. “Colin,” she winced at the frog in her throat as she paced the landing of the stairs.

“Is there any reason why neither you or Anders is present this morning.” Persistent and straight to the point as always. Inside the J:PR office Colin made himself comfy in Anders chair, swinging left and right playing as he watched the boring interns take their spaces at the meeting table.

“Yes. I’m looking at him now.” Dawn could just make out the end of the bed from the stairway, she didn’t know why she kept looking, it wasn’t like he’d jump out cheery for a while. Or in fact at all.

Colin didn’t hold back his sick chuckle. “Okay Dawn,” he continued to laugh a little it seemed at his own joke, “Now’s really not the time for games, we’ve got the second conference together-! After the success of last week-.” Dawn was surprised he still called it a success, “Oh please…” he trailed laughing a little again. “Hah! Don’t tell me you bunked it off with Anders after rejecting-“

“He’s in Hospital.” Dawn blurted. Colin was always one to make crude remarks, never this personally though.

“Whoa- what did you do to him?!”

Dawn grit her teeth, trying to calm herself but to no avail. “This isn’t a joke Colin,” she almost spat down the mobile “I am standing behind glass-! Watching Anders die on a fucking ventilator!” It made no difference if he was. 23%... There was still that 77% - it wasn’t 90% or heck 80% chance he could die-! She was grateful for that.

For a while, Dawn thought in her rage she'd hung up the call. Colin didn't respond for a while until, “Where are you-?” Dawn was surprised at the drop in his voice – even for Collin it seemed out of character. Sure he was mysterious and well… a little creepy but this? She was almost hesitant to say.

“Auckland City Hospital.”

“I’m on my way.” Colin then removed his phone, hearing Dawn hang up but his fingers never traced the end call button. He looked back to it, a curious little device to give him such terrible news. He almost felt cold sitting in Anders chair, placing the phone on the desk he leaned into the chair a little more. He could get used to this. The idea of sitting in other peoples chairs. Colin, no Loki, in fact the pair of them liked that feeling. Very much indeed. But, in order to do so he needed Bragi, and yes Anders to some extent.

Glancing his eyes to the left of his chest he saw his signature pin badge on the blazer. He pulled it off, and spun it in his fingers. To the mortal eye it looked no more than silver ornament but twisting it in his fingers he revealed its true shape. A whistle. “Time to pay a visit.” He mumbled to himself. Pressing the silver metal to his lips he gently blew, the sound inaudible to the commoners and mortals. Designed for only a single pair of ears, Loki knew that he heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh getting a little curious now! This chapter was meant to be a bit longer but ended up being over 6,000 which I thought was a bit much - so! Meeting half way with around 3,000 hahaha :3 
> 
> As requested a little more Anders in this one... well sort of. You'll see what I mean. And sorry with congratulations! If I haven't lost you from the previous chapter welcome back haha - in short: avoid being in an car crash when drunk. It's not pretty...
> 
> So I've decided to update this now every Monday night. My original plan was twice a week but unfortunately my college work seems to disagree with me, 1/2 way through my final year and now they mention deadlines -_- how annoying. 
> 
> Concerning-ly I haven't got a set time for this to be written within season 3. I hate to ruin spoilers for fans but I fear it has to be so in order for this chaotic genius to work. If I can write the darn thing down that is - OH! That's an interesting thought, how the hell do you write down ideas when driving? I do a lot of thinking in the car so if anyone can solve my problem then greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? I want to know!  
> Apologies if there was some confusion - I was tempted to upload an image instead of Doctor's handwriting when I couldn't get the intended symbols to work - Oh well! XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next Monday :3
> 
> P.S.  
> If anyone would like to help me with proof reading to improve this story I'd greatly appreciate it - grammar doesn't really bother me (as I'm sure you can tell) but I don't want to put off other readers hah :3 Tah!


	4. D.

The waves continued to crash against the dull sand, the wind stilled giving the gulls a difficult time, no draft to glide against. In the little Toyota the back seats were at a slight angle, bent quickly to make room to crash in after a successful day on the shore. Though, in the Oracle’s mind it was no comparison to his white beauty of a car. In this short vehicle, the young couple had to leave the rear of the car open so his legs hung out the end of it. 

They were far away from any city, village or civilisation for that fact – Olaf insistent of visiting _his_ beach the day before. Therefore, when a breeze finally picked up it rushed cooly throughout the car, Stacey was not amused. “For fucks sake…” she moaned, pulling the blanket off her lover in an attempt to cover her bare skin a little more.

The breeze picked up a little more, finding its way through the sheets, picking up the sand and into the car, again she grumbled. “Babe…” whinning into the blankets she called. “Hey babe can we shut the car?” She didn’t bother to open her eyes as she moaned, her throat dry and body to exhausted to get up, even if it was around ten o’clock in the morning. Lazy starts always were the best. 

"Dau-d…" She smiled, curling into the covers more as Olaf murmured and groaned a reply. _He's not going to wake for a while_ she smiled at the thought, recalling the night they'd spent racing and running on the beach, wrapping each other in their arm, kissing in front of the sunset before exploring their bodies in the cool night. 

“Dau-ða-dagr” Olaf groaned in his sleep.

Stacey rolled her eyes; sleeping Olaf she could handle, sleep talking Olaf was a little too much on this Saturday morning. She arched her back, pressing herself against Olaf's side. Despite her touch though he was still murmuring. When his shoulder started shaking against her she sat up. “Babe…?” His eyes were shut, brow in a cold sweat and body convulsing.

“Ræna…vætta,” he continued

“Olaf?" She placed her hand to his shoulder closet to here. _What was this? An oracle thing?_ Stacey for sure didn't know what was going on but it scared her. She wouldn't let that show though. "Hey babe talk to me?” she called again now kneeling at his side with hands pressed on his shoulders. _An oracle thing? Looks more like a nightmare._ His breathing was becoming strained, irratic as well. She reached to stroke his cheek but at the touch his head lowered and body stilled, she flinched her hand away afraid at his reaction. The convulsions stopped a while but his head started to twist into the sheets beneath them, “Olaf…” she continued to shake him softly before pressing her hand to his cheek again, making her way out of the sheets to straddle his hips, holding him steady. He looked ready to run out the car.

“Ræna... s-sællifðr…. Dauðr…” Olaf moaned shutting his eyes a little tighter before leaning into her hand. “Mm, morning.” He smiled up at her, pressing his hands to Stacey’s.

_Thank Gods_ "You feeling okay?” She gently cooed, running her thumb along his cheek to which he smiled up at her before closing his eyes sleepily again. He lifted his arms over his head stretching a little as he sunk deeper into the sprawled blankets “Did you… tamper with my stash last night?" He asked still keeping his eyes shut.

In a mockingly shocked face she gaped her mouth open, “Your stash?” she laughed a little, the questioning moment before now seeming to pass as she trailed her hands down his shoulders and up his arms, wrapping her fingers in her hands before bending forwards, her face hovering just before his.

Olaf grinned sheepishly, “Our stash,” he corrected before quickly scowling his face. “Seriously though. Did you touch it?”

Stacey sat back up, “No? Why d’you ask?” She asked again, crawling off him as he sat up, Gods she loved the way he did that, showing off his strong core muscles, abs and all. As far as she remembered they had the usual joints, nothing extra nothing added, not even that much to be honest. She looked back up to him as he continued to stare at the crimson sky.

“Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning.” He informed Stacey, he could feel her eyes on him but he didn't meet them. Clicking his tongue in thought before breathing in the cool air. “Something’s not right.” He hummed.

“What’s not right?” She leaned to the right a little, trying to get in his line of site as he opened his mouth to speak. But no words came for a while. His eyes shifted down to the ground before back at the sky. 

“I’ve, absolutely… no idea.” Olaf punctuated his answer with a with a firm nod of his head.

Stacey tilted her head back in frustration “So! Back we shall go and find for out for ourselves-! Or…” Olaf rose to his feet clambering out of the back of the car before reaching for his blouse. Stacey was going to suggest they had a little fun before they left, but that look in his eyes. She watched distantly as he tugged his arms through the shirt, not bothering to do the buttons as he started rummaging for the car keys. To anyone looking by he would just seem like a man in a rush, someone that over slept and had an important interview to attend or something. Though, Stacey saw something extra in those eyes. Something she didn't think she'd see again.

_Fear._

\--------

"F floor… B Corridor… fuck." Michele cursed as she picked up the pace down the isle. She didn't know why she was rushing, maybe it was the realisation that she had a load of appointments that day, or actually it was the warmth caring side of her, concerned the brothers would be waking alone. She shook her head brushing the thought away. _Really Sjöfnon..? You want to get all sappy now?_ she rolled her eyes at the thought again, knowing they were both to blame, maybe it was just the Guardian Goddess. She picked up the pace again, ending up on the wrong side of the hospital. Easily avoidable, she just got too caught up in her thoughts to take her the quickest, preferable route. Each ward could handle 2-3 patients, 4 at a squeeze, hopefully when Anders would wake up they could all be in the same ward together _Shouldn’t be that hard to arrange…’_

Michelle quickly headed behind F:A-C reception. There were five of these small nurse offices along each floor with three corridors in their care. Small talking her way through the office returning with four new folders held tight to her chest. Stepping just to the side on a vacant shelf she flipped open Mike’s file.

_**D. 01:43** _

That was the printed copy. The file record, automated directly from the hospital's databases. That was what she'd seen in the locker rooms earlier that day. She quickly flicked through the file, finding the initial assessment until she came across the identification photograph. _Mikkel_ she felt her heart clench at the photo, her fingers desperately wanted to trace over the image of him, hovering gently before withdrawing. "Keep it together Michele, come'on" She disciplined herself turning the file pagers slower this time, studying. 

She looked closer. Underneath the category someone had rewritten and scribbled over again. Leaning closer she tried to read again. Dis-charged? Dis-placed? Dis-figured? _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Michele could only glare at the paper. Was this someones idea of a joke? There was always a procedure and formulation to filling in patient forms and one of the highest ones was to never touch that cell of data unless the patient was confirmed dead. It didn't act as anything else, you couldn't scribble over it and expect everything was going to be fine.

"Excuse me, could you just confirm what this is implying?" Michele asked cocking her head to the side a little smiling. Inside though she felt like ripping someone's spine out. The nurse smiled back, unaware of the seething Goddess within as she took the file and began slowly typing away at the keyboard. Each key press was like a fucking dagger. Drumming her fingers on the work station she waited.

“Oh, sorry, trainee’s error. He was transferred.” The nurse beamed up at Michele, who could only glare, here right eye twitching a little in frustration. " _That was it?! Just a-_ she quickly coughed trying to recover her internal outburst before fluttering her eyes again "Sorry? Transferred…?" she was going to get this information out of this woman one way or another.

"So it seems…" she replied handing the file back to Michele, "Could I perhaps change the database for you? It currently says he's died. Wouldn't want that to panic anybody would we." She smiled, seeing the doctors distress and trying to make light of the situation. Despite the buzz of the hospital the silence between them was piercing. Michele on the other hand didn't notice, her heart leaping with joy at the relief. _Mike’s not dead thank-god,_ as well wanting to let all hell break loose. What the fuck was a trainee doing A- working on file of critical patients and B- Doing working at that time in the morning.

“What do you mean transferred?” Michele finally asked as the Nurse placed the file next to her on the work station. 

“A representative offered to take him in, we didn’t have enough space.”

“And was his proxy informed?” Michele pressed further. Something wasn’t right here that she was sure of.

The nurse turned to look into the screen, typing again very slowly. Michele sighed pushing off the station before running her fingers through the centre of her hair, grabbing and pulling on it a little as she continued to bite her lip. Eventually she turned back to look and met the nurse's eyes. The nurse shook her head. “The rep said it wasn’t necessary, claimed to be family.”

“And so what, by claiming to be family we just let them skip away?!" She placed a scrunched fist to her lips, biting at her nails a little trying to control her anger. If she lost it she would be deemed unfit to care for the Johnson brothers, fuck she had a lot on her plate already. She knew keeping them together was the best chance any of them had, if she didn't have responsibility over them then- she brushed the thought aside not wanting to go down that route. "The man was comatose from a car crash for crying out loud!” She almost growled, lowering her hand to collect her things. "Please put my identification and add them to my list, I will be caring for the two in your corridor, as well as the critical brother downstairs." She handed the nurse her ID and the other files before taking Mikes again. "Then, I want a full report on what happened to my dis-placed patient." She kept her gaze sharp watching the Nurse hand back her Id before working through the over files.

 _Hmph… after all that._ Michele couldn't help but groan a little to herself. Having just got the files and now leaving the reception empty handed, all in all for poor information. It just confirmed what she knew before: Mike was definitely not in the hospital. She turned right off the main corridor, down to the lower numbered wards. Out of sight of the reception she sighed, collapsing back to the wall before tilting her head back breathing deeply. Mike was a alive, no doubt comatose still but alive. As much as she wanted to push that slow nurse away and hammer away at the databases herself, find Mike and bring him home she knew Ty and Axl needed her as well.

Through the glass panes in the half wall she counted down, and entered the ward, to be met by two brothers as well as a scrawny, little figure with mop of brown for hair looking like he'd just been pulled out of bed sitting next to Axl.

“You-?” her tone was almost accusation rather than confusion, as Zeb turned round quickly to face her. Dawn, then Zeb. Michele would never admit that dash of jealousy brewing in her seeing as she was 3rd to discover the boys fate… not that this was a competition at all. Michele quickly pushed the thought aside.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She pressed again, Zeb on the other hand looked like he was ready to dash out the door. He picked up his rucksack holding it infront of him as a poor shield.

“I-I got a call from-“

"The Hospital, but you're-" She stopped interrupting him as he furrowed his brows. "Who called you?" 

"Gaia"

Michele refused herself to shake her head, or even roll her eyes. _No medal or podium this time_ , she hated that competitive side of her. _Of all people why Gaia though?_ Michele couldn't help but wonder as she listened to Zeb ramble on and on. 

"...She sounded pretty spooked, well enough to wake me at around half eleven in the evening. I mean I know I like to party but I had an important piece of work to do today-! So, I'd gotten myself to bed at around nine instead. I suppose it's all easy for her. I guess that'd be around 10:30 for her considering she's in London, or at least she said she was. Maybe had a bad cup of coffee I dunno. But, she called saying something didn't feel right, then called at around 5 am later telling me to go to the hospital. That girl has forgotten the time differences already." he leaned back sinking into the chair looking back to Axl.

“And you didn’t think to call the rest of us?” Michele scorned her hands crossed over her chest as she looked down on him, clearly not impressed.

"I called Mike, I assumed he wasn't with them considering the nurses wouldn't tell be anything, neither his medical proxy or his family. I thought Mike was driving though-"

Michele twisted her head sharply, trying to avoid his innocent comments and see them as flowers rather that knives. "And you didn't think to call me?" She asked staring back up at him. Zeb just coughed. 

"Well…" he twisted his head back up to her before reclining back into his chair, was he trying to show off? "You see, I've not had the joy of having your number," he grinned, oh God he was flirting. 

"And thank-you for reminding me why I didn't give it to you," She scowled turning away to walk to the end of Axl's bed. Reading over the initial reports of scruffy doctors writing she made out _compound spiralled fracture, slight concussion, broken rib_. All in all not a bad condition compared to his brothers. Flicking over the prints from the x-ray tests she couldn't help but wince a little, the left arm, now snug in a cast looked painful. An IV drip firmly in his right arm she noted the pain killers and salt solution given to him. All looked well. The cuts on his face would heal nicely and he should wake within a couple of hours.

Zeb leaned forward in his chair. "The nurses said it was a car accident…" Zeb wondered out loud as Michele closed the file, it almost sounded like he doubted himself. "I wonder how the other passengers are doing." 

Michele stopped. There were no details on how the crash happened. Heck, it was unwanted details in terms of the hospital, only in a diagnostic would it seem relevant but now though, at this stage it wasn't necessary. Though the thought remained with her. She hadn't seen anyone else admitted at the similar time within the hours of the car crash. It did seem a bit ambiguous, yet at the same time questioning as well. The small beep of a pager brought Michele back to her thoughts "I don't know." Answering Zeb. "I'll look into to them as well, see if they can give any details of the crash." The pager simply notified her of the three new patients on her registrar. If anything were to happen with them, from a change in medication to a relapse then she would know.

She walked over to Ty, taking the file from the end of his bed and checked the injuries. _Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, neck strain, punctured lung, broken ribs… fuck they had to resuscitate him._ She was surprised that he was out of critical considering the rough night. There was an oxygen mask still over his face next to it a device that was no doubt recording its intake.

"How is he?"

The soft voice she heard before asked from beside her. Michele looked to see Dawn there, cheeks a little flushed from crying but cardigan wrapped between her hands bringing her to hug herself as she looked down on Ty. "He's on the mend, out of the worst of it for sure." She smiled, placing the file back into its pouch. Michele placed a hand on the shoulder closest to her, Dawn returned the gaze "You're doing the right thing," Michele smiled and Dawn nodded once.

The blonde walked to the side of Ty, taking a seat next to him on his right. He looked so frail, there were cuts along the hairline of the right side of his face, no doubt from broken glass with a large bruise as well. Dawn was afraid to touch him, in fear he might crumble. She slowly placed her hand on top of his right and smiled at the cold touch. Feeling a little more confident she curled her hand inside his giving him a soft squeeze, "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

Michele could've watched the sight all day. Dawn was on the edge of her seat, reaching to gently press a hand to the side of his face before running her thumb carefully over his eyebrow. Talking softly to him.

"I'll be back in a short while to check up on you guys," Michele informed them both as she headed out of the ward back to the reception. "Anything?" She asked the same nurse whom fumbled away into some papers before leaning over the counter, handing it to Michele. It was only a scrap, looking like it'd just come from the recycling pile. She turned it over, it was useless. "What's this?"

The nurse dared a shrug. "That's all they said, representative from St. Mary's Guard." 

"And what? No contact number, address?!" Before the nurse could answer she was gone, heading back down the corridor. Pulling out her phone she typed into whatever search engine was fast enough. She drummed away each character.

**St. Mary's Guard**

_Charitable Christian Hospice_  


_Welcome to our home of peace and sanctuary. At St. Mary's Guard, we work hard to bring peace to patients and families, giving them this second chance and opportunity to be welcomed within God's Holy Being and live to their fullest in God's love and warmth. We provide a good and hygienic service, matching very highly to those private care with the personal touch of home. It's in our best interest to provide…_

"Yeah, yeah… blah blah blah…" Michele murmured to herself as she flicked through the sickening website. It looked professional, and had that sickening sales pitch that almost all charities had. She flicked through the different pages, there was nothing of use to her. Maybe the nurse wasn't lying - no phone number, contact details of any form, not even an email address. She clicked opened the news pages, again, opening up a load of text waffle of thanks. There were names, _that was probably enough for Mike to -_ Michele bit her lip, forcing the tears back. She wouldn't cry. No.

At the fail attempt she was about turn her phone back into her uniform pocket, until she noticed a sentence. 

_Of course none of this would have been possible without the immense support and prayers from **New Church of the Open Arms** …_

\--------

"Please, be seated." The no doubt leader of the group called to them all as he offered a space for an older man beside him. "Thank you all for coming at short notice. For those that are not aware." The leader turned to the older man on his left. "This is Gunnar Falk, who joins us from our sister church in Norway. He-" The man stopped as he saw the older man's hand raised in front of him.

"Please, my friend enough with the formalities." The older man said resting his hand back on the table. He turned looking at each member around the table in front of him. "As our dear reverend has said, I am indeed from the sister church, in which we focus on John's gospel casting out all those false prophets. I'm here, with you on the front line, to stand by your side and fight for you." As he spoke he looked at each of the men and women around the table. Some nodding with his words, others clenching their bibles for support. 

"I will be honest. We're not dealing with a false prophet. We are to believe, that Ander Johnson." He spat those syllables to make that name. "Is a demon. One of Hell's warriors free from its masters grip and claiming to be a God!" His temper rose a little in disgust, "Brothers and sisters, I thank you, hearing news that you have clipped this demon's wings. It pains me to inform you that there were sacrifices, three other gentlemen where travelling with this demon at the initial time. I must urge you to push through our morals now. In order to complete this holy task, sacrifices must be made." 

He sat up for a moment before pushing off the table to lead back into his chair. "We have managed to separate one from the Demon's firm grasp. We lied, to release him from the hospital and is now currently receiving with St. Mary's Guard. We will do all we can for the man, but I fear the pull from the demon may have damaged his mind." His eyes were wide and sorrowful, "He may become confused, not remember himself or his family, which is why it is our duty to welcome him in. Purge him and release him from the demons grasp and join him with God's Love again." 

The table started to murmur, nodding of heads and some cheers throughout. 

"But what of the other two?" A man blurted out, ushering the others back into silence. "Surely they are still at risk from the Demon-!"

Gunnar leaned forward again. "Correct… and whilst that demon still lives and breathes we are all at risk." He snarled. "This event may have triggered other warriors of hell to make their stand, and join this hideous creature, so, we must diminish him before they can reach him." 

"And how do we do that?" 

Gunnar smiled. "I read here, we have someone that works at the chaplaincy of the Aukland City Hospital as well as a Doctor in training..?" he read from papers in front of him before raising his head again, seeing two members raise their hand slowly. Gunnar's head tilted to the side. "My Child…" He looked to both of them in turn. "And which of you amended the records?"

"Me." The man said, keeping his eyes to the table.

"Then I thank you. I understand it is against your training, but this was necessary. You're actions have freed that poor man. I request that both of you see me after the meeting to continue this task with discrete disclosure." 

"God has called you to this task…" He addressed all the members now, nodding his head as he spoke, "Our lives, and future rest now with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun dahh-! 
> 
> Sorry! Time goes quickly when I have a lot of coursework to do. Sorry for the late update!! 
> 
> Therefore bit of an extra length of chapter to hopefully make up for it! 
> 
> Thank your for all the comments and kudos so far! It really keeps me going!!! 
> 
> For those keen bees here's the translation from Olaf's Dream. 
> 
> Dau-ða-dagr – Death Day  
> Ræna vætta – deprive of hope  
> Ræna sællifðr – deprive of a happy ending  
> Dauðr - Death
> 
> Can I please also stress this is just a fiction and I have not based the Christian gathering off any real experiences as far as I'm aware. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. God Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat re-united a very informal thing is opened in ward FB… with an unwanted guest
> 
> Meanwhile in the shadows Mike is being hunted down and Anders is getting a little too much attention...

"Good morning." Martin smiled to several women as they walked past him. He stopped in his tracks before quickly picking up his pace again. It was times like these he hated his control over Heimdallr, yes he could see things he needed to see but more frequently he'd miss out on important details; in this case for example what room his friend was in. It was maddening. "Good Morning." he smiled again stopping in his path to greet another few volunteers.

 _Act natural, act natural-_ Martin disciplined himself. He knew he shouldn't be here, he was messing up his foresight by coming here: but he had to make sure. His dreams, no, that would imply he only saw it at night when in fact he had seen it just as much in the day. The terrors of the end: Jormungand was stirring, and they were running out of time. So dammed if he helped dammed if he didn't.

"Good Morning!" He stopped himself this time unable to control his panics making more of a squeaking sound than a bold greeting. He quickly nodded his head before shuffling past the residences and continuing his path. This was getting ridiculous. Martin was not one to covet but he did wish to possess some of Ullr's skill; either to hunt or simply channel and control all the information coursing his veins, both at this point were appreciated.

As if to prove to himself Martin slowly stopped his pace. He sighed deeply, controlling his breathing as his body's fatigued started to catch up with him. He hadn't moved around this much nor used his powers to this extent for the past 15 years. Being cooped up in his small room in the care of others and away from Hannah; If ever he used his abilities it would only be to protect his sister, hopping through doors and realms to reach her. The visions he never welcomed, he'd never involved himself in the outside world to watch them… but this. This he couldn't set by.

With a firm nod of his head he pressed on, rounding the quiet halls of the small hospice. It was beautiful, a garden centred as small courtyard where several were gathered under seated and shaded areas: keeping cool in the sun's golden blaze. He wondered what life would be like if he had stayed here instead of his care home. Despite this being labelled a hospice, by the sounds of things it openly accepted anyone: whether it were spiritual healing, a time of rest or relaxation, even peace as those came to die.

 _Irrelevant,_ Martin winced as he scolded himself, clutching tightly on the ends of his jumper as he continued to walk. He was never comfortable in public, for that matter anywhere other than home. Yes he'd still been out and around, running errands to set the Johnson vessels on the right path, even if sacrifices of love were made. _It had to be done,_ Martin assured himself as he quickly shut his eyes. He saw himself letting the young Idunn goddess into the arms of her Bragi. _It had to be done._ In a matter of seconds Martin had breeched the barriers Bragi's vessel had locked himself in, the barriers to keep them apart. _It. Had. To be. Done. _Martin clenched his teeth and gasped as he saw them together, heard the cries of the Idunn's vessel as her heart broke in front of Odin, whilst Bragi's vessel too wept but kept those tears hidden. Tears of disgust at himself.__

When he opened his eyes again he found himself standing at a notice board. An intricate banner sat on top of it labelling _**'Welcome to St. Mary's Guard'**_. He'd read the board before, on it were neatly displayed advertisements of events and evening plans: a choir practice, visiting session, skills such as gardening or knitting. No personal details where on display- personal data protection perhaps? It didn't matter, If he had time to he would've sighed for going round in circles but he only gave a curt nod before continuing down a new corridor.

\--------

Michele bit on her pen in hand in thought as she continued to plough through the patient files. The day had, well, it ran just as any stressful day at the hospital. After seeing Ty and Axl she gave some money to a puppy pouting Zeb to buy some breakfast for himself and the guys when they woke up. She was sure it would be today and even though changes had been made to the hospital menu recently: Michele on no condition would ever bring herself to eat it. Why should they have to suffer too?

Being their assigned Doctor was a risky but necessary step. The textbooks would scream at all its students never to be involved with a patient if connected to them outside the ward yet she felt this sense of duty. Her relationship with Mike acting as father to the brothers dare she say rubbed off a bit of family responsibility and whilst she was in no position to be the new mother _-as Valerie had so brilliantly done apparently,_ she shook the thought from her head: It'd be completely wrong-! Yet still it remained.

As Michele finished one of the files on her desk she quickly closed and placed it on a stack to the right of her. Scrolling through her digital device that sat snug on her belt she looked through the recent notifications. it only confirmed new appointments from the patients that saw her earlier. She had apologised dryly when she saw them for the delay before quickly rushing through them: No one complained, a small comfort came from a couple of them whilst others remained silent - overall she didn't care. 

She continued to look through, seeing if she had missed anything, at least that's what she told herself. Deep down though there was only one thing on her mind. Ander's condition was very unstable. She knew he was due for a surgery later today to run some small tests for infection and to check any further unidentified damage. According to the doctors from the night shift because of his convulsions they couldn't identify the source of all the internal hemorrhage. Michele begged that it would go smoothly. That they wouldn't find anything else. She was brought from her thoughts with a knock on her office door. 

"Come in," she answered not looking from her desk as she quickly finished up the final files with a signature before closing them, then added them with the growing pile. 

"I got your message, how are they doing?" Ingrid asked as she readjusted herself to bring Yggdrasil (currently slung over her arm in its cover bag) into the office. Michele smiled at her efforts before grabbing the brothers files again. 

"They've seen better days." she vaguely informed Ingrid, avoiding details so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. "Did they question Yggdrasil?" Michele was actually impressed Ingrid managed to bring it in: it was never the most subtle of instruments and the hospital was very uptight about foreign objects. 

"Umm… yis'… but nothing my good charm couldn't fix. Oh plus I went through the back way like you suggested so I'm sure that helped as well." She smiled a little too cheerfully but Michele didn't mind. "Are we going to bring it to them or will they come to us?" She pried swirling her fingers and hands as she spoke animatedly.

"Both, neither… I don't know." Michele sighed again running a hand briefly through her hair. "Bring it with us for now, I don't know if I can limit how much we heal them by -I'll explain when we're in there." She quickly held up her hand to stop Ingrid's questions as her mouth opened a little. "Shall we." With that the two goddesses stepped out of the office. Files in hands of Michele and Ingrid following close behind with Yggdrasil the pair made their ways to the elevators, struggling to get Yggdrasil into the lift due to the height of it. 

"Oh, terribly sorry…" Ingrid apologised as one of the doctors already in the lift ducked out of the way to avoid being hit, knocking him into the woman beside him. 

"I-It's quite alright." He laughed off with a smile whilst the woman simply scowled. "Where are you headed?" he asked as he looked the long item up and down. 

"Miss Smith here is showing us a new concept design for possible drip stands." Michele quickly made up before Ingrid could open her mouth. On answer she pursed her lips together tight smile as the lift doors closed. The doctor nodded before looking to the ground again. 

"And how about you two?" Ingrid asked making delightful conversation which made Michele want to vomit: she struggled to hide the roll in her eyes. 

"Oh, I'm just arranging Miss Beckett to visit her round of the patients, it's believed one of them won't make it through the day." As the doctor explained Michele's eyes sharpened. She glared at the man and woman from behind Ingrid and saw a large silver crucifix dangled around her neck. If that wasn't enough evidence then surely the dog collar was plenty. She wanted to snap at the Miss Beckett, ask if she had the patient's consent to 'save their soul' as she often heard them preach but she kept her mouth shut. 

The doors opened onto the critical floor, both Doctor and Miss Beckett stepped (over Yggdrasil) and out of the elevator, biding their goodbyes and prayers of inspiration for Ingrid's designs. Michele had never been so relieved when the doors finally shut. 

"You didn't have to do that." The Doctor sighed as the chaplain murmured under her breath. Before he could answer she was already walking to the designated area. He walked behind her down the glass walled corridors. The critical wards were arranged so that each corridor would have an entrance on one end and a store cupboard on the other end, the two points being the only access into the restricted wards. As the pair rounded the corner into a new corridor the doctor noted it was quieter and so leaned in a little closer, "Listen Rachel, I don't want to do this just as much as you do." 

"Yet here we stand. Lying." She followed the doctor into the vacant store room at the end of the corridor and watched as he set to work. He'd never told her his name, the meetings of this discrete war were kept very secret, multiple locations with different people passing different disclosed information, performing different tasks and ratting out anyone that could not be trusted. She slid the door shut behind her and watched as he pulled on a set of plastic gloves. He then reached into his inside pocket on the lab coat and pulled out a brown envelope. He paused looking down at it, hesitating before quickly tearing the envelope open and pulling out a small plastic bag. From anyones eye it could easily be mistaken for sugar, the colourless crystalline compound the only thing making it seem dangerous or even dodgy being the way in which it was handled. 

Rachel was all the more curious as the Doctor didn't move so swiftly, was he indeed having second thoughts? She almost laughed as he grabbed a beaker and a several other ingredients from shelves around the store cupboard. Whilst he prepared the _'medicine'_ Rachel walked to the door separating them from the critical ward. A good 10 metres away she could see the monster they feared lying in his bed. He looked so fragile, surely this was some misunderstanding. Turning back to the doctor he watched as he poured the granules into the liquid solution, before carefully extracting the liquid into 3 smaller vials and set into an odd looking contraption, letting the machine mix the liquid thoroughly. He leant forward on the desk as he watched the timer. 

"It makes me fear you more than the so called demon." Rachel only whispered but it was enough for him to hear.

"Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I enjoy the fact I'll be ending someone's life here?!" He ran his hand slowly down his face slowly, breathing deeply as Rachel looked up to him. The pair sat in silence until the machine beeped, slowing down and lifting the three vials ready to be collected. The Doctor turned back to them, inspecting each individually before administrating them into three syringes. Once he had tidied the station and discarded all evidence he turned to her holding up one of the syringes to her face. The safety was still on but seeing it in front of her sent chills down her spine. "For the sake of all other victims." he answered, Rachel almost laughed on the words from Gunnar just hours before at their meeting. 

The pair quietly made it into ward and found their way to the targets bedside. They were both use to critical patients so the site of his injuries did not deter them. 

"If this is the will of God then why do I feel my heart ache?" Rachel asked as she continued to stand at the end of the bed whilst the doctor looked over his readings on the machine. 

He then pulled the safety off the syringe and looked over to Rachel. "I think you should start your prayer, Minister."

\--------

As the doors of the elevators shut Ingrid couldn't keep a grin off her face. "So you see me as a designer do you?" She smiled even wider.

"Oh shut up-" Michele could only sigh, wishing the elevator to travel faster. Eventually they'd made it to floor _F_ and started down the corridors to _B_ where. 

"Thank Gods you brought Yggdrasil-!" Olaf exclaimed stumbling out of the ward and wrapping his arms around Ingrid. 

"N'awww it's nice to see you too." Ingrid grinned teasingly. "And what have you been up to? You're looking a little rough, bad night?" 

"Something like that. I look a right side better than the guys though." Olaf kept his eyes to the floor to which Ingrid gently put her hand in his and lead him back into the ward for support. Olaf couldn't fault the tightened squeeze in her hand though as she saw them. Axl was sitting slouched in his bed and Ty was sleeping peacefully. 

"Morning Ingrid, or afternoon- that's a good point actually what time is it?" Axl asked as he looked to Zeb who lazily answered him. As Ingrid stepped to Axl's side Olaf returned to his seat on the other side of the ward. Stacey meanwhile had stepped forward unloading Yggdrasil off Ingrid's back and laying it down on the vacant bed. 

"Oh Axl how are you feeling?" Ingrid smothered him with questions as she placed a hand to his forehead, sitting on the side of his bed and gently helping him sit up. Zeb awkwardly scooted out of the way on his chair as Michele started to compare files. 

"Hurts a little, my head was the worse though." The was no point denying the pain he was in, but he made sure not to complain in front of his brothers. Axl had ask Zeb and Dawn to wake him when Ty was awake, but according to Dawn Ty was only keeping his eyes open for less than a minute or mumbling something in his sleep. Nothing worth waking Axl from his much needed rest. "Well, how am I doing Doc?"

Michele smirked, it seemed Axl was recovering quickly his humour and carefree attitude still seemed intact at least. "Well, we can sort out your head and neck pain if you like?"

Dawn's interest however peaked at this. "How? Is there a certain medication or something?" 

"How indeed-!?" Michele, Olaf, Stacey and Ingrid all instinctively rose to their feet stepping closer to Ty or Axl as they saw their new guest at the door of the ward. "Oh, thank-you, whilst I love how you all stand for me… mmm I just get off on the thought of it-" Colin was rambling as he comfortably stepped into the ward as if he owned the place.

"What do you want Colin?" Michele almost growled as she took a step forward, raising his hands in a surrender almost as he backed towards the wall.

"Whoa, down gurl-" he winked, "I just wanted to see the action, see what all the commotion is about." he said as he oh so subtly looked up and down checking her out before looking to Dawn. The act or facade was then gone, _Or was this actually putting a facade on…_ Michele couldn't help but wonder as she crossed her arms watching him walk over to Dawn.

"I saw Anders Dawn. It's so sad to see what's happened to him." he said as he held his hands by his side. His eyes were soft and sorrowful. "In fact it's sad to see what's happened to all of the little Johnsons…" he trailed again as he reached and rested a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "It's why I came here actually, something I wanted to discuss with you lot actually as his family, and you Dawn as his proxy," he gently squeezed her shoulder. "But maybe we can talk somewhere quieter than here. You know, confidentiality and all that." He suggested scrunching his nose suddenly as the room got dramatically colder.

Colin took the hint without another word and took his hand off Dawn walking back to the door frame before leaning casually against it, placing his hands back in his pockets. "Come'on Michele. We're all dying to hear this plan." he grinned tilting his head to the sighed as she watch her bit her lip. She slowly turned to Dawn, mind set that she would send both Dawn and Zeb away as they discussed the God business. Though when she saw her, eyes wide in hope with a hand clutched tightly around Ty's, whom in turn looked as if he had twisted in his sleep to face Dawn. How could she say no to them, how could she dare think of separating them.

Stacey rocked on the balls of her feet and heels. "Um, Zeb, maybe you could take Dawn to get some coffee and explain the work Michele's being doing with the new medication." she beamed over to Zeb who gave her the same stare he gave Mike when he'd first suggested the idea, back when Axl was suffering from the virus-y type… flu thing.

"No." It came as a surprise to everybody, before anyone could even respond to Stacey's suggestion Dawn had felt a small squeeze on her hand. She turned back to find grey unfocused eyes slowly fluttering open. No further words were exchanged between them as Dawn gently squeezed back.

Ty knew it was selfish, but there was no one he'd rather be beside right now. He couldn't imagine his world without Dawn, the number of times he's lost her made every moment so precious. Not to her knowledge in his random moments of waking he once found himself alone: She had left his side. He started to doubt what he'd seen earlier in the day thinking it was all his imaginations, hallucinogenic no doubt from the medication he was on. As he started to close his eyes though he'd seen her quickly settle back to his side. She was hushing him gently stroking his head softly and whispering to him that she was there: allowing him to stumble back into a warm relaxed sleep.

Olaf walked over to Ty's side placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Ty. Rest." Olaf encouraged but Ty never turned to face him. 

Dawn saw the hopelessness as well as exhaustion in their cousin's eyes and so leaned towards him, placing a hand to the left side of Ty's face. "Don't worry, I'll be a few minutes. I can get you something cool for your throat, maybe a smoothy or milkshake?" she suggested but Ty's grip only tightened, not enough to hurt her of course, his strength still hadn't come back to him. 

She could see the flicker of worry in his eyes. "Then… you'll come… back?" Dawn managed to hold the look off her face. She'd never seen Ty so fragile, his sentences where broken and very quiet, raspy and raw from his throat as the ventilation system was still tubed into his nose. 

Dawn leaned closer and carefully kissed his cheek where her hand was "Of course I will." She replied before slowly pulling away and leaving with Zeb. Once they were clear Michele placed the files on the bed next to Yggdrasil and gently rested her hands on it.

"Because of the attention drawn to yourselves and injuries you all are being closely monitored, not only for your physical injuries but also mental states from a trauma basis. Whilst this extra monitoring is in place we can't have you admitted to hospital in nearly a body bag and then walking out as if nothing happened the next day." Michele explained as she walked over to Ty first, placing a hand to his head in which he welcomed the touch, gasping a little at its warmth as it flooded through the pain on his head and neck. "I therefore can't heal all of your injuries but I can try and make you comfy." Michele was conscious of how long she rested her hands on each of them, walking between them checking on what else she could do.

"That's adorable and all, but I'm afraid it doesn't quite cut it with Anders. We've got things to do, plans to initiate and businesses to run! So if you can heal him then we'll be on our way." Colin nodded.

"And what plans are they?" Axl asked glaring at Colin from his bed only to be stopped by Ingrid who rubbed a hand gently on the shoulder of his cast arm.

"Oh I still, plan to continue my plans for Mayor," Colin grinned when he caught sight of Ty's widened eyes before quickly going to straighten the cuffs on his jacket and straightening up his tie. "And, as Anders is my bitch - well, lets say I'll be his acting guardian until he's recovered. Hey-! A God Father-!" He laughed at the irony. "From what I gather anyway you guys hate his guts so let me take the scraps off your plate and make a banquet out of them yeah? I'll be doing you all a favour if that's how you want to look at it. At least that way he'll have the correct protection." 

None of them spoke. Ty for one couldn't believe Anders had told Colin what he was feeling. Colin must have lied - or was Anders just that easy to read to him? Either way, Colin's last comment was the final straw. Axl though beat them all to it.

"What do you mean protection?" Axl's brow furrowed as he looked towards Colin who in return gave him a blank face.

"Oh-? You really think it was just an accident? Fascinating. The all father in the body of a blundering idiot: Or-?" He stopped, laughing at his own expenses "Oh this is too good, is this the story Michele's fed you." he grinned as a bleeping sound from Michele caught her attention briefly. As she started to thimble around her uniform to access her PDA, whilst the others threw glances at each other.

"Are you going to tell us or do we have to drill it out of you?" Stacey asked crossing her arms as Colin continued to giggle.

"Where's big brother Mikkel Michele?" he finally asked. She didn't hear the question though, nor the questions that the others started throwing at her as she read the device.

_  
**Alert: A. Johnson - C18 - CA!**  
_

"Fuck." She couldn't help but gasp at the message. Quickly she pushed the device into her uniform pocket before rushing over to the bed holding Yggdrasil, clinging onto it for life as she pulled as much power as she could with it so she had enough by the time she reached him.

"Michele….what's going on?" Ty rasped, they were all scared by the look on her face.

She quickly ran past them all making sure not to touch anybody as she informed them over her shoulder. "Its Anders - he's gone into Cardiac Arrest."

\--------

Despite the warm summers day a forceful wind blew from high up on the roof of Aukland City Hospital. The Doctor and Chaplain stood on the upper wall of the building placing the now empty syringes into their own pockets. They kept their eyes forward as together they took a second step in front of them, off and down the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … 
> 
> ;) I'm not sorry. I was concerned that the pace of this was a little slow… Well! Don't think it is now! 
> 
> I'm flabbergasted at the amount of response this is getting thank you so much!  
> If you could please let me know what you'd think I'd greatly appreciate it! Comments and Kudo's are the fuel to my writing haha ^^ As well as a lot of people of AO3 it seems! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading-! Can I stress no I don't have a thing against Christians-! Okay maybe a little because I just lost my job working for my local church but none the less-! Please do not judge Christians, or any religious person based on this fic-! It is after all a fic!
> 
> TL:DR I LOVE YOUR FACES THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	6. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racing against precious time Michele leaves the group to get to Anders before its too late.
> 
> A suicide at the hospital raises questions whilst Colin invites an old being into his halls.
> 
> The God of the Hunt is found… but he's not quite the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE TO WRITE!  
> I hope you like it ^^
> 
> Note: This chapter has been edited please do re-read.

**Alert: A. Johnson - C18 - CA!**

Michele had left the others without a second thought. With speed in her step she ran down the corridors, giving those in her path only short notice to step out of her way. Hang on Anders, her heart felt like it was back in the ward with the others. Their faces all confused discovering the more dangerous situation - not only for Anders but realising as well that Mike was missing-! Potentially in the hands of the God Hunters. Michele bit her lip, chastising the comment and thought of the others back in the ward. She'd tell them eventually, that she was sure of but right now Anders needed her.

Rounding the corner of the corridor she groaned as she saw the struggle of several wheeled beds and nurses in the elevators, trying to get out in turn but blocking up the entire landing. Stairs will be faster and without hesitation she barged into the door leading to the stairway.

Olaf came to a stop as he left the corridor, only catching a glimpse of Michele’s coat swiftly leaving through another door. He thought better than to call after her, he didn't understand what was going on, which being the Oracle for his family actually scared him. First nightmares, then a feeling to visit Anders only to find his office and apartment empty, Mike's bar as well. He'd intended to visit every home of his Grandsons until Stacey was called by Ingrid - telling of her plans to meet with Yggdrasil at the hospital.

"Michele?" He couldn't help but call to her as he entered the stairs, only to be answer by the clattering of shoes rapidly running down. Olaf didn't waste another second, grabbing onto the rail as he jumped the stairs; his long legs skipping two or three at a time. "Michele!" He called again hearing the steps draw off before the sound of another door being shoved open.

Michele could hear Olaf behind her but she didn't let up, instead trying to settle her mind:

 

'For much of recorded history, humans have viewed death as irreversible. For religious and scientific reasons it was considered impossible, or even blasphemous, to attempt to reverse death. It was not until the latter part of the eighteenth century that humans began to believe that resuscitation was possible.'

She remember reading the first page (after skipping through God knows how many references) of one of her first study books. Though the profession of 'Doctor' in fact anything of the sort with medicine required strict practice, any margin of error could be possibly fatal, so research and reading was demanding. Michele had always turned back to thoughts of her reading the books to remind herself she knew what she was doing. Encouragement or assurance, probably a combination of the two, whatever she needed though to get her mind on track was welcomed.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed she was already in the storeroom for Ander's ward. As by habit she reached for the antiseptic gel rapidly running it into her hands and fingers. She wouldn't wear the standard procedure of gloves, not whilst Yggdrasil's power was there. She could feel the warm radiating touch in her hands still, she just hoped she had enough of it to heal Anders. Placing a mask over her face and cap roughly over her hair she walked through the door.

She could see the backs of several nurses and specialists surrounding him. His head and body had been lowered flat, removing the pillows plus by the looks of it all comfort he had beforehand. "I want a blood sample immediately - his body could be reacting to the anaesthetics." Michele instructed as she walked up to them, a man quickly drawing a blood sample as asked. The respiratory tubes from the machine had been removed but the piping opening his airway remained. Instead a mask covered over his mouth as one of the men pushed air from a pump into his lungs - forcing the air into his body. "Has he had any other shots?" She asked but all of them said no in some form.

Depending on the analysis he may either need adrenalin or magnesium… she concluded as she raised her head to look at the machines only to find his stats rapidly decreasing. From the charts printing she saw there was indeed a spike earlier- in fact spikes? It was an analogy and one she would have to study later, now she had more important things to worry about.

“What happened?!” Michele commanded out of the flurry of nurses, men and women trying to keep their routine as several continued to perform CPR. Walking round on the other side she pressed her fingers to his neck. ‘Hang in there Anders’ she couldn’t help but think, any emotional connection she should have been extracted from the team immediately, but she had to know the truth of what was happening.

When none of the nurses answered she pressed again. “Well something must have happened?”

“Probably an allergic reaction?”

“Scar tissue from the crash? Possible from his fractured ribs.”

“The breaks where too low, there’s no way.”

“But if so there could have been a leak! Internal hemorrhage”

They continued to argue around her. To be honest she didn't care her concerned eyes fixed on Anders. If she'd looked away she'd most likely be unable to tell who was talking anyway because of the masks obscuring all of their faces.

“Alright get that blood test seen to now, I don’t care who’s in there now we’ve got priority alright.” Michele stepped in front of the guy taking the sample as he removed it, closing off the cannula tap so they could leave.

“No response.”

“He’s still dropping!”

‘Fuck-‘ Michele cursed. ‘Come on Anders don’t die on me.’ First Mike, now Anders too? How was she going to- almost slapping the thought out of her head. "Go to the labs, I want a chemical compound report of all you can find in there. Check it twice over with the technicians available then report back to me -Go!" She instructed another nurse running after the one that just had the blood sample. Glancing at the machines again before turning back to Anders.

Underneath his mask she could see blood, which looked difficult against his pink flushed skin. Now she noticed, nearly most of his skin was pink, mainly in patches though. “Cells aren’t getting oxygen.”

“I can’t pump any faster.”

No, she corrected, seeing the trail of blood from his nose continued below his mask, he was bleeding there before they'd started CPR. Michele looked back down onto her fingers, still pressed to Anders's neck. There was no pulse. Twisting her fingers a little whilst pushing deeper only confirmed it.

Then the drone from the machine confirmed it. No pulse and not breathing. Shit. They were running out of time.

Before she could say anything one of the nurses yelled at another that just entered to grab a defibrillator with them, that nurse turned to Michele as if consenting to which she nodded. ‘Keep it together.’

As she pulled away from Anders neck she recognised the pulling feeling from her touch. Like it didn’t want to let go. Not yet anyway. It was hard to explain but whenever she used Yggdrasil and touched a wounded area it felt like she'd stuck her hands into a suction or vacuum. Stacey had pulled a face when she first explained it but that was the same feeling entirely. Fainter than others but still there she recognised the pull. Hang in their Anders.

\--------

Olaf stumbled out of the stairs a little out of breath after finding himself on the B floor, filled with operating theatres and secluded wards. Seeing the large machines inside of them he'd guessed they were used for testing or perhaps some types of treatment. Having been directed back onto the floor above, (definitely being the critical wards floor) he began to pace left and right along the corridor, undecided of which way to go. Finally he took a right. He kept his eyes on the glass pains, occasionally running into people who dragged machines in the opposite direction.

The floor was quiet quite considering. Occasionally there was a burst of nurses out the door, but the silence of the glass walls separating these wards caused an eerie effect on the corridor actually.

He would’ve told anyone walking past him that he was was inspecting, but really he was pacing. He didn’t know where to start in this and Michele was no where in sight.

Maybe Bragi cut the power keeping him alive. Heck for the Norse Gods to wake up surrounded by all this technology must have scared them initially, so most likely Bragi panicked breaking the equipment, those that kept you alive wasn’t the best idea but who could blame him… maybe it was the fear itself that had triggered it. He nodded. It wasn't only Odin that effected the atmosphere around him whenever he got emotional. Ty got cold and Odin would just make electricians scratch their heads, but they all had that Godly power to disturb whatever got in its way. So Bragi accidentally kills the machines keeping him alive.

Olaf's gut clenched at the thought, though logical there wasn’t any evidence that that had happened. It couldn’t be so controlled that it would only effect his machines could it?  Quickening his place as he continued his path in the opposite direction, to one of the nurse stations. He needed to find out.

Lying about an electrical problem, he wanted to find out if it was possible. Sure they had a back up system but none of them recorded anything of the sort. He thanked them for their help quickly before questioning aloud "What the hell?" So no power surge, something more serious was wrong with Anders. If he knew the cause then surely they would be an answer, a solution. Now they were blind once more.

Olaf couldn't help but cross his brow at the thought before quickly picking up his pace to find Anders.

 

\--------

The little portable defibrillator was opened and quickly handled. Placed on a side table one of the nurses skipped through several buttons to skip the default tutorial practice and straight into action. " **Remove Square foil package from lid.** " The monotone robotic voice from the machine instructed them even though they were at least five steps ahead of it. They'd even added a few steps of their own, shaving and cleaning his skin on the designated area the pads were to go. One on the right upper side of his chest, the other below his ribs on the left.

Inwardly Michele smiled at the thought, no doubt Anders would groan at the sight of his missing chest hair: complain about how he'd have to shave it all off or something to get it to look the same. The pink on his skin looked like blotch rashes here and there and was spreading. Yes they may be able to start his heart again but with the body being unable to transfer oxygen to his cells… a dialysis maybe? It would still need his transfer. Nothing they could stimulate for Anders. In other words they were in trouble.

As they attached the pads the same doctor fiddled around with the controls again skipping steps and procedure. " **Preparing shock. Move away from the patient.** " As instructed they all withdrew away. Michele bit her lip as she waited. The machine started to count and finally the shock ran through Ander's racked body. There was a small jolt but nothing more than that. Not like the movies where the patient would leap from the table. Michele struggled to keep herself away. It seemed forever for the machine to- " **It is now safe to touch the patient.** " Michele didn't wait a second. Closest to his chest she leaned over in the correct position and started counting.

"Come on Anders." She couldn't help herself as she stopped pressing on his chest, waiting for the breaths to apply before starting again. As she restarted the cycle her pushes were becoming more and more frantic. Yggdrasil's touch was fading and it definitely wasn't seeping into Anders.

"Keep going till it analyses." The man applying breath suggested to the team who each nodded. Michele continued, biting her lip before resuming her counting out loud for them all to hear.

And that's how Olaf had found them. He watched from behind the glass as two specialists ran to the bed they started to reattach the machines to his little body. His mouth couldn't help but drop open as he watched. He'd never seen Anders so frail. His eyes twitched as they all moved back watching Anders body jerk suddenly before they were all back on him. There was no noise, making it even more scary for him to watch. He could guess by the way they continued to run around him though it wasn't looking good.

As they pulled away Michele could see Olaf standing at the window, her attention caught on him alerted the other doctors there as well. She felt her heart sink as she resumed her position in the CPR but saw a curtain being pulled across the glass pane, blocking the puppy eyed grandpa out of sight.

There was nothing he could do. The damage was done and Olaf had never felt so helpless. His eyes widened as he looked to Anders… for what could be the last time... the feeling remained, that energy it felt so unnatural to him. He closed his eyes looking down to the floor as he pressed a hand to the glass. There was no warmth in it, no coldness either.

As she waited for the breaths to be pumped she rested her hands flat on Anders chest, like she had done so with Ty. This was her last chance, with that they all pulled away from his body. Rarely did anyone survive more than 3 shocks; she could see it in all their faces the grim thought that they were going to loose him.

**"Rhythm changed. Shock canceled."**

Michele lifted her eyes to the heart rate monitor. There, it was faint but it was still a heartbeat, with each pulse slowly getting stronger. She quickly brushed a tear out of her eye, not letting any of her co-workers see. "Okay. Patient becoming stable. I want several people here to keep an eye on him at all times, setting a 24hour monitoring on him after the surgery. We'll postpone that though for a minimal of 5 hours to allow him to recover. Good job everyone." As she instructed she gently rested her hand on Ander's forehead, it felt hot, a little sticky but soon cooled as the last of Yggdrasil's power flowed out of her.

Neck, chest, forehead. It couldn’t be a coincidence but where she touched Anders the skin had turned back to its normal (alright maybe a little pale in comparison) shade.

“His skins reddening, I guess we’ll get that from the test results. Is there anything else I need to be informed of?” She asked as she gently stroked several curls out of his face. The pump was now replaced by a tank of oxygen the ventilator and tubing re-administered onto him.

"We found him convulsing-"

Alarm bells started ringing in her head. If his heart had stopped it should have been caused by the low blood pressure surely? He was showing signs of it throughout his time here - heck that's why he was in critical care in the first place-! To hear he was convulsing… "What else?" Set in autopilot she asked as she still tried to rack her brain for answers.

"Low blood pressure, oh and a nose bleed." The doctor concluded as they started to attach the rest of the wires back to his body.

Michele stepped away. A convulsion and a nose bleed. Two things that shouldn't have happened. "Alright, keep me posted of his condition. Good work." She thanked them over her shoulder before stepping out of the ward and pulling off her cap and mask into the disposable bin. She didn't stop the tears falling this time.

Out of sight of them she leant against the desk, sniffing and breathing deeply. God's it was close. Too close. She couldn't get his face out of her head, the way his mouth was hanging open, the way his body had jerked from the shocks. Michele sighed through her teeth washing her hand before quickly washing her face. Turning off the tap she held herself above the sink, gripping the edges of it. "Keep it together Michele." She told herself as she sighed before stepping out of the store room and back into the corridor. The land of the living

Her eyes sharpened. Olaf was standing with his back turned to her but facing Colin.

"Ahh, speak of the devil…" Colin smiled as Olaf slowly turned to face her. If Michele didn't know better she would have guessed Olaf looked 20 years older. It wasn't that he had extra wrinkles or his face was paler but his eyes, they were sad and so old, like they had lost all youth in them. "Well? Did he make it?" Colin asked casually sliding his hands into his pockets. Michele tried to hide the squint in her eye, trying to figure up what he was up to. "He's stable. We managed to bring him out of it." She informed him eyes glancing over to Olaf who collapsed into a nearby chair. Relief running through his body as he cupped his head into his hands.

"Right-o-! I shall leave you to your family then Old Johnson." Colin cheered raising onto his tiptoes as to stretch before rocking back on his heels before turning and walking away. Michele looked to Olaf confused as hell.

She didn't say anything though waiting for him to get over the shock which ultimately surprised her as he soon after clapped his hands onto his thighs and rose to his feet. "We should tell the others." and with that he started to walk back to the stairs before abruptly turning. He tilted his head playfully on the side whilst half closing his eyes. "You know, I'll follow you as I have no idea where I'm going." Olaf nodded again waiting for Michele to lead. She didn't take her eyes off him as she walked past. Mike had told her of Olaf underplaying everything in fact making a joke of himself to distract people from the topic at hand. Michele recognised then that Anders did it also, yet Mike knocked him down saying he was just being a prick as always.

When they finally made it alone in the elevator she asked him, "What did Colin want?" She looked at his blurred reflection in the metal of the door. Olaf just shook his head.

"All that matters is that he's gone. For how long…" he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. As long as he stays away from here a while I can sleep peacefully." Olaf explained he closed his eyes and leant back against the wall of the elevator. They remained in silence even when it came to a halt and the doors opened. Michele lead ahead with Olaf at her side and to the ward, for once glad the door was shut. She sighed. What would they think of her for not telling them about Anders, about Mike? How did Colin of all people know more than they did? Fuck, the slimy git could have them playing in the palm of his hands for all they knew, what if this was all of his doing.

She stopped her thoughts from the touch onto of her hand as hers was clenched around the handle of the door. "Together." Olaf nodded to which she nodded once back.

"Yeah." And with that they opened the door to the gathering inside.

 

\--------

Martin stood.

Martin stood still in the room.

Loud, unexpected noises made him jump - they weren't to be expected of course they would. But Martin wasn't spooked as the heavy door finally closed.

"M-my friend." The words tumbled out as he stepped closer to the bed. "You must wake up." He begged as he walked closer, tears falling from his eyes. As he looked down to the bed he saw the vessel. A bandage was thoroughly wrapped on the top of his face and a object was sticking out of his right wrist. Martin knew the object was a good thing, it was used to help mortals heal but his tears still fell. "This was not meant to happen." he shook his head. "No. No!" He shook his head.

As he cried a woman ran to his side, placing her arm gently around him and leading him to sit in a chair next to the bed. "Shss," she cooed to him gently stroking his shoulders as he snivelled.

"He-he's my friend." Martin gasped. "M-my friend's gone." Martin closed his eyes again as more tears fell. He hated being touched by others out of his family but he didn't fight the arms that brought him in a tight hug still stroking his back. Pressing his nose to her shoulder he opened his eyes to look at the body on the bed. Mike was the vessel's name. Mike was alive yes, the beeping machines confirmed this, but to Martin that didn't matter. "Ullr…"

"Shss," The woman cooed again softly, not realising that Martin was calling to him, to anyone else it could have been easily mistaken for a whining. "He was in a car accident. He'd died on his way to the hospital, but he's here now, they brought him back. He's safe, and we will make him better. He may have some brain damage, but we'll wait for him to wake." She nodded in the hug whilst Martin only cried harder as she confirmed his fear. Martin could sense different things from his powers, including vaguely where the Gods and Goddesses were. When he walked into the room he knew it, but he never wanted to believe it.

The vessel was once again mortal. Ullr was gone.

\--------

When Michele and Olaf had entered the room was remained silent, whisperings beforehand were hushed as Michele made her way deeper into the ward. Olaf had shut the door behind him and leant against it, yawning deeply before running a hand over his eyes.

Michele rested her hands deep into her hospital pockets. The PDA was still in there from where she's left it in her rush to get to Anders. "He's alright." She finally said. "We managed to get Anders stable." Michele explained smiling a little at Ingrid's dramatic relief as she placed her hand over her chest and sighed. "Oh goodness what a relief…" She'd mumbled out loud or at least something similar.

Michele then explained about Anders current condition, how he had a surgery due and after would stay in critical for another 24 hours. "After that, I'll try to get him to be moved with you all in here."

"But- I mean that's great news and all but what about his spleen?" Michele turned to see Dawn who looked all of a sudden ridiculously pale. Her hand was tightly around Ty's again, or his around hers but Michele couldn't tell. "What about his…" Dawn stopped herself, she didn't know how much Ty or in fact the others knew about Anders "his… condition." She finally structured. "What if he-"

"Dawn. Anders will not be removed from critical unless he is deemed fit. His spleen I'm sure will be checked in the surgery to see if it's healed properly. If it has then he'll be out sooner. Can I continue?" Michele finally answered, she knew it wasn't the kindest way to explain but she was getting pissed off at how everyone demanded the answers. Dawn nodded sinking into her chair a little to which Ty responded placing his casted hand over the ones holding him. She smiled at the gesture.

"Now, Mike. Mike on the other hand made it to the hospital, but for some reason unknown has been discharged already. I don't know if you saw-" Michele raised her voice trying to block out Axl's protests as she continued to talk over him. "I don't know what you saw but when he got here he was still like Anders, in what seemed to be a coma. All the symptoms last recorded point to that theory anyway. I don't know where he is and neither it seems does the hospital. No contact information was left behind. But- They did leave this." She explained giving the small parchment to Stacey who in turn past it round after reading.

"St. Mary's Guard?" Axl read aloud passing to Zeb as Ingrid looked over his shoulder.

"Yis," Michele responded as she pulled out her phone to type access the website she'd found earlier. "So I looked up St. Mary's Guard, again no contact details of any sort are publicly advertised, however they did post some previous partnerships from charities event's that were held." She explained as she passed the phone to Stacey again. "One of those being…"

"...from New Church of the Open Arms." Stacey finished locking eyes with Olaf, then Ingrid and Axl.

"God Hunters?" Axl asked the question no one dared to which Michele twisted her head to the side.

"It's possible. Unlikely, but possible." She answered.

"I'm sorry what? The local church has Mike? Surely that's a good thing?" Dawn furrowed her brow as she saw the other's concerned faces. Ty squeezed her hand.

"Attacked -bible guy, on my… bike." Ty tried to explain to which Stacey nodded her head violently.

"You remember that Dawn? When Ty was attacked by that crazy dude? And we all went down to the pub after to celebrate Lance saving his ass?"

"Oh, so we're talking about crazy extremists here… but why attack -why take Mike?" Dawn shook her head.

"Unfinished business? I dunno, but even a name can send these guys on a wild goose chase." Zeb nodded in his seat, surprisingly convincing Dawn. "Hey, do you think the couple that jumped have something to do with this?" He asked again almost jumping in his seat in excitement as all eyes looked to him.

Dawn however turned away, afraid she was going to throw up.

"Come on you work here you must have heard about it? A couple jumped from the top of the building but apparently died before they hit the ground. How weird is that?!" Zeb waved his arms wildly before dragging his phone out of his pocket. "I took a picture of it."

There were groans and disgusted comments of how he had the nerve to take a picture. As he searched through the many galleries of his phone Dawn explained that they were in the cafeteria as the bodies fell. Landing just outside the window the scream was what brought their attention to it. "Here look- that's the doctor on the left and the vicar on the right-!"

Without second thought Ingrid and Michele leapt from their spaces and grabbed the phone from him. "It's the ones from before." Michele confirmed as Ingrid all but squinted.

"It does look like them."

"So there are God Hunters in the Hospital!?" Axl couldn't help but yell at the realisation.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I know this hospital is big but I've never seen either of them before. What this means is-" Michele stopped herself as she thought back to only a few hours ago. "Oh God. Remember what Colin said?"

"And, as Anders is my bitch - well, lets say I'll be his **acting guardian,** A God Father-!" He laughed at the irony. "From what I gather anyway you guys hate his guts so let me take the scraps off your plate and make a **banquet** out of them yeah? I'll be doing you all a favour if that's how you want to look at it. At least that way **he'll have the correct protection**."

"You don't think Colin knew about them?" Stacey suggested to which Michele nodded. "But why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I think he did actually?" Olaf questioned. "At least that way he'll have the correct protection?" Olaf quoted him. "Either that or he was just being a total cock about this." Olaf suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Wanker,” Dawn muttered from her space besides Ty whom couldn’t help but smile and squeezed her hand softly.

"I need to examine the corpses, the couple that fell. Find out anything if I can and see if they're linked to the God Hunters. Olaf can you keep watch on Anders, whilst Stacey can you do some research with your excellent work see what you can find out what you can about St. Mary's Guard."

"What about the God Hunters?" Stacey protested but Michele shook her head.

"They were taken care of at the church remember," Michele almost snarled through gritted teeth as she nodded her head in Dawn's direction. Stacey nodded understanding. Dawn still didn't know all the details and it was best kept that way. "Besides," Michele continued "I think I speak for everyone when I say we're not going anywhere alone. Actually for that reason Zeb could you stay with Olaf?"

"Cool." Zeb grinned.

"Dawn is it alright if you stay with Ty and Ingrid you with Axl? Stacey come with me to my office and I'll get you my laptop so you can do your research here for a while."

"Roger that." Stacey replied as Dawn and Ingrid nodded.

Michele smiled. They had a plan. Watch your back's God Hunters, we're onto you.

\--------

Colin's grin remained as he left Olaf and Michele in the hospital, it stayed with him in his car and all the way home. In fact it widened as he shut the front door of his house behind me, skipping down the stares only to gaze at the sight of the beautiful Goddess in front of him.

"Oh I say, feeling the need to celebrate are we?" he commented as he threw his keys onto the dining table as he walked towards Var. Dressed in a beautiful and light weight red material she walked slowly over to him. "Mmm… yes please!" Colin growled as he reached for her hip. Before he knew it he was pressed flat against the dining table, the hand he'd used to grab her twisted painfully up his back.

"Ow ow ow! What is this for? A punishment?" He asked into the table as his cheeks pressed into it. He didn't need to hear an answer as she raised his arm higher against him. "Gh, fuck! Alright! I'm sorry! I broke a bond I know but it was necessary-!" He whined but the press against him still didn't release. "I'll make it up to you, yeah? Whatever you like my Goddess, my beautiful Var. Flowers, jewels, shoes… whatever you desire."

Her grip soon released but he remained there, catching his breath as he slowly drew back his arm. He loved it when she did that: so demanding, so dominant. It was intoxicating. Plus the thought of her body in that thin fabric pressing against him. He couldn't help but grin. "So, which bond did I break this time?" He asked as he straightened his cuffs looking up to her only to receive a death glare back. He couldn't help the chuckle escape his lips. "Did you get what I asked then?"

Var leaned over the table to push two files already waiting there towards him. "Hey hey-! Excellent work my sweet." He grinned as he flicked through the first one. "Birth certificate, passport application, Visa, school report. You've done well my sweet." He smile as he closed the first package to look over the second.

"Oh, we have been naughty haven't we?" Colin grinned wickedly as he looked over the file. "Mr. Samuel-James Bailey… or does he have a code name at all… ah-hah! Yes-!" Colin chuckled as he saw the man's photo, "Gideon? Must be a bible thing." Colin squinted his eyes at the picture before closing the file. He wanted to burn it there and then but thought better of it. He was going to need to use that file later, once he… and Var… mainly Var, Colin admitted to himself, did a little more research.

"Perchance has our guest arrived yet?" He asked as he stopped in front of her again. "I assume that's what the smell is after all?" Colin raised his eyebrows as he looked past her seeing the deer carcass on the floor. He moaned pouting a little thinking of the ruined rug underneath it. Blood stained like a bitch, that rug was as good as gone. Colin just shrugged. Money wasn't an issue, he'd just get Var to buy a new one.

"Well?" Colin clapped his hands together. "Where is he then?" he asked but Var (as always) gave no answer. Instead she turned from Colin and poured two glasses of red wine before sitting on the sofa. Colin then noticed that each piece of furniture surrounding the carcass was covered in a plastic material, to avoid staining his home any more than necessary.

"Fine I'll get him then." He whined mumbling to himself as he headed to the open glass door, no doubt letting out the smell of the rotting body escape his halls. Colin trudged his feet behind him as he pulled out the pin from his jacket once again. Pressing it to his lips he blew it. A long note, just the once. Colin removed it but kept it in his hands as he watched the woodland lining the bottom of his land. He smiled as he watched a shadowy blur of black race out of it. He could hear the stamps of the creature slowly making its way up the hill before slowly climbing the stone steps at the end of the balcony.

"And what time do you call this?!" He yelled, his hands diving into his trouser pockets. "I had to call you twice - does that mean you're getting sloppy?" Colin raised his eyebrows as the black creature growled in front of him. "I don't care if you had to bite his arm off! When I call you - you answer. Understood?"

The creature did not respond for a while, huffing between pants showing its sharp teeth. It shook his body whilst stretching, sending droplets of mud and blood off its black thick coat. Colin smiled at this. He could feel Loki's proud urge stirring deep in his being as he stepped aside. "You must be hungry, come my Son. Feast and rest." Colin instructed as he invited the large black wolf into his home.

Inside Colin smirked as he saw Var struggle to hide the fear in her eyes. Sure she was good at hiding her emotions but he'd admit he'd be impressed if anyone wasn't scared by the size of this creature he'd invited into his home. Compared to him the wolf was comfortably past the height of his waist, his black coat only making him look bigger and more menacing and that was before you saw it's teeth. Var rose out of the sofa standing and lowering her head a little to their new guest.

"Var, allow me to introduce you. This is my son, Fenrir." Colin smiled as he watched the monstrous wolf without hesitation dive its teeth into the meal before him. He growled as he struggled to stay upright on the shiny tiled floor, managing by resting on top of the deer as he ate.

Colin laughed to himself picking up the wine glass as he collapsed onto the sofa watching for a moment as the wolf gorged at the food before him. He then gathered himself before leaning over to Var offering his glass in a toast.

"To new alliances" he beamed, clanging his glass against hers. As they broke the toast Colin leaned back to down his drink quickly before throwing the empty class to the stone walls around him. Having his son home sent Loki on a high, all the fire places burst to life and roared stronger than before as Colin reached over to Var, pulling her on top of him.

He grinned wickedly as she pressed her hands to his cheeks, All the pieces are coming together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Reference-! Cardiac Arrest: The Science and Practice of Resuscitation Medicine by Paradis et al Cambridge University Press, 2007 - 981 pages
> 
> Sooo…. a lot of crazy stuff happening in this chapter feel free to ask questions if your lost O>O I think I was at a couple of points too haha XD But I can't edit it anymore and I've run out of Tea - which to me stimulates a meltdown ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos' and just generally being a lovely bunch of readers! Let me know what you think! Any ideas of theories you have behind? Would love to hear them! :D


End file.
